Po prostu
by toroj
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Straciwszy sens życia, można zatonąć w pracy. To pomaga. Lecz co będzie, jeżeli spotkają się pokrewne dusze, które gotowe są dzielić samotność? Autorskie spojrzenie na wypadki przed i po Reichenbach Fall. Slash, Mystrade & Johnlock
1. Rozdział 1 Pierwsze spotkanie

**PO PROSTU**

**Tytuł oryginalny: Просто**

**Autor: DevilSoul**

Tłumacz: Toroj

Fandom: Sherlock BBC

Rodzaj: slash, humor, fluff, mistyka, hurt/comfort, Mystrade i Johnlock

Objętość: 17 rozdziałów

Źródło: http:/ficbook.net/readfic/143532

Zgoda: istnieje odgórna zgoda na publikacje

**Rozdział 1 **

**Pierwsze spotkanie**

O czwartej nad ranem na ulicach Londynu rzadko można spotkać przechodniów. Zwłaszcza w taką bezlitosną pogodę. Niegdyś ciepły płaszcz, który teraz na wylot był przesiąknięty wilgocią, już nie chronił przed przenikliwym wiatrem. Wielkie krople deszczu tłukły po twarzy i ściekały za kołnierz, wzbudzając tłumy mrówek na całym ciele. Sierżant Lestrade w myśli przeklął swoją pracę i przebiegł od daszka do kolejnego balkonu. Chociaż to już przed niczym go nie ratowało. Chlupało mu w butach. Zęby zaczęły wybijać własny rytm. Gregory zatrzymał się przy przejściu dla pieszych, kuląc z zimna i czekając na zielone światło. Samochodów nie było, lecz on uporczywie czekał, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Dosłownie w ciągu dwóch minut dotarł do domu. Nie włączając światła, zaczął wchodzić na pierwsze piętro. Stopnie ledwie słyszalnie poskrzypywały, lecz w połowie drogi Greg zatrzymał się i w napięciu zaczął nasłuchiwać. Z pokoju naprzeciwko, zza zamkniętych drzwi, dobiegała melodia. Lestrade znał ją aż nazbyt dobrze. Uderzała w samo serce, wywracała duszę, zmuszając, by przypomniał sobie wszystko to, o czym tak skrupulatnie próbował zapomnieć już od pięciu lat. Zamknąwszy oczy, ze zmęczeniem oparł się o poręcz i pozwolił na kilka minut powrócić przeszłości.

_- Kochanie, czy na pewno nas stać na to mieszkanie? - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i jeszcze mocniej przytuliła się do męża, w zabawny sposób osłaniając dłonią oczy przed oślepiającym słońcem. _

_- Oczywiście! Patrz. - Mężczyzna wskazał na frontowe drzwi. - Całe dwie kondygnacje tylko dla nas. Drugie i trzecie piętro zajmuje inna rodzina, ale mają drzwi z drugiej strony. Nie będą nam przeszkadzać._

_Dziewczyna po dziecinnemu wydęła wargi._

_- To kto w takim razie będzie jeść moje ciasteczka?_

_Mężczyzna zaśmiał się__,__ objął ramiona swojej towarzyszki i pogłaskał jej okrągły __brzuszek_.

_- No, skoro bardzo chcesz, zaprosimy sąsiadów na oblewanie mieszkania. Chociaż, sam też bym sobie poradził. Pieczesz najlepsze ciastka na świecie. _

_Dziewczyna uniosła się na palcach i pocałowała Grega w policzek. Śmiejąc się zaraźliwie, wyrwała się z jego objęć i uciekła, nie oglądając się, do samego ganku. Tylko krzyknęła wesoło:_

_- Goń mnie! Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zobaczę ten pokój z pianinem!_

_- Poczekaj, nie wolno ci biegać._

Obrazy zmieniały się jeden za drugim: kupno nowych mebli, przewóz starych, lecz ulubionych rzeczy, parapetówka... Kto by pomyślał, że zaledwie po paru tygodniach ta szczęśliwa baśń się zakończy...?

_- Przepraszam, czy pan jest mężem Mary Lestrade? – Lekarz miał poważną, współczująca minę. W poczekalni było zbyt duszno, pachniało lekarstwami i środkiem dezynfekcyjnym, lecz ci, którzy czekali na swoich bliskich lub chociażby wiadomości o ich stanie, ledwo to zauważali._

_- Tak. Co z nią? - Głos Grega zadrżał zdradziecko, a spojrzenie wpiło się w doktora. Ten zacisnął wargi, a potem powiedział: _

_- Bardzo mi przykro, zrobiliśmy co w naszej mocy... Przedwczesny poród. Słabe serce, nie wytrzymało. Pańska żona zmarła. Dziecko urodziło się martwe. Proszę przyjąć wyrazy współczucia._

_Lestrade powoli zamknął oczy i westchnął rozpaczliwie, dygocąc. Cały jego świat runął w jednej chwili. Życie straciło sens. Jak to? Dlaczego właśnie ona? Przecież było im tak dobrze. Przypadkowe spotkanie na ulicy z przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa. Bystry potok wspomnień o wspólnych psotach. Zaproszenie na kolację. Wieczór przy świecach i romantyczny spacer pod gwiazdami. Kolejne spotkania. Wizyty u rodziców. Ślub. Dobra praca: on w policji, a ona jako nauczycielka muzyki. Nowe mieszkanie. Marzenia o dużej i zgodnej rodzinie. Za co los obszedł się z nimi tak srodze? Myśli się gmatwały, czepiały najjaskrawszych wspomnień. Gregory nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczy uroczego uśmiechu Mary, nie obejmie kruchych ramion, nie wtuli nosa w długie jasne włosy. Nigdy nie usłyszy tego czułego głosu, mówiącego: „Kocham cię, głuptasie". Nieznośny ból. Greg nie wierzył. Tylko coraz mocniej wbijał paznokcie w dłonie, zaciskając ręce tak mocno, że pobielałe kostki mało nie popękały. Z niesamowitym wysiłkiem znów spojrzał na lekarza, który podał mu jakieś papiery: _

_- Proszę, to dokumenty, akt zgonu... - Mężczyzna krótko kiwnął głową na znak pożegnania i oddalił się. Gregory obrócił się w miejscu i powoli odszedł korytarzem._

Lestrade nie miał siły ani ochoty zajmować się papierkową robotą i męczącą przeprowadzką, dlatego nadal mieszkał sam w czteropokojowym mieszkaniu. Kilka razy wynajmował pokoje, kiedyś przygarnął dwóch przyjaciół, którzy pokłócili się z żonami. Lecz to wszystko trwało niedługo. Raz w tygodniu odwiedzała go siostra Mary - Sharon. Myła podłogi, przygotowywała naprędce ciepły posiłek, wyrzucała lodówki przeterminowane produkty. Greg zatopił się całkowicie w pracy, więc nie miał już czasu dla siebie. Dawał sobie radę tylko z pralką i odkurzaczem. Całą resztę jakoś ogarniała Sharon. Przerzucali się kilkoma dyżurnymi zdaniami, lecz to trwało tylko rok. Wkrótce Gregory zaczął przywykać do sytuacji i wyrażać wdzięczność po swojemu. Czasami opiekował się dziećmi, kiedy Sharon pilnie wzywano do pracy na nocną zmianę, a ich ojciec wyjeżdżał na kolejną konferencję. Na szczęście oba domy dzieliło od siebie raptem tylko kilka przecznic. Urocza para urwisów, Lily i Markus bardzo kochali wujka Grega. Każdy nocleg w jego dużym mieszkaniu niezmiennie oznaczał, że będzie dużo smacznego i niezdrowego jedzenia, wojna na poduszki lub zabawa w chowanego i, oczywiście, jakaś nowa opowieść kryminalna. Na takich to powszednich kłopotach i wyczerpującej pracy przeszły jeszcze cztery lata. Sharon nadal jeszcze niekiedy doglądała samotnego mężczyzny, który by bez niej przepadł z kretesem, i czasem przypominała sobie szczególnie ciężkie momenty.

_- Greg, co to? - Sharon stanęła w progu, upuszczając torby z zakupami._

_- Koooń… - Lestrade nabrał powietrza w płuca i głośno czknął: - …ak._

_Siedział na wysokim krześle w kuchni, bezmyślnie gapiąc się na pustą szklankę i pustą butelkę przed sobą. A potem dodał smutno:_

_- Był._

_- Boże, tylko nie mów, że również do tego paliłeś. Jeżeli tak, nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz Markusa i Lily!_

_- Sharon, to szat… szaż… szantaż! - Greg drgnął i, z lekka się chwiejąc, pomógł zanieść paczki do lodówki, wyrażając mimiką całą boleść z powodu postawionego ultimatum._

_- Nie pozwolę, żeby człowiek, którego kochała moja siostra, zmarnował sobie życie. - Sharon ledwie powstrzymywała uśmiech. Nadąsany Greg wyglądał zabawnie. Szybko oszacowawszy sytuację, dodała z wyrzutem:_

_- Nie chciałaby dla ciebie takiego życia._

_- Skąd możesz wiedzieć? - przerwał jej raptownie, bezwładnie runąwszy z powrotem na krzesło. Położył głowę na skrzyżowanych rękach, kryjąc twarz. _

_- Nie wiem, po prostu czuję. - Sharon położyła mu ręce na ramionach._

_- Pozwól jej odejść, Greg. Mary będzie przepięknym aniołem._

_W ciszy rozległ się ledwie słyszalny szloch i szept:_

_- Na pewno…_

Przeszłość opuściła go, pozwalając ponownie zderzyć się z rzeczywistością. A rzeczywistość była taka, że Greg gorączkowo usiłował sobie przypomnieć, kto z jego znajomych umiał grać na pianinie i miał zapasowe klucze. O ile naturalnie sam Greg nie zapomniał zamknąć drzwi. Sharon przychodziła tylko w niedziele, a poza tym nie podzielała muzycznych upodobań siostry. Dzisiaj był wtorek, a pomysł z włamywaczem jakoś nie pasował. Chociaż, kto wie, może złodziej należał akurat do tych, którzy włazili do cudzych mieszkań, by sobie pograć, a zarazem wynieść coś cennego. Oczy Lestrade'a już przyzwyczaiły się do mroku i zaczął wolno wchodzić po schodach. Stanął u drzwi. Wyjąwszy broń, ostrożnie nacisnął klamkę. Dalej wszystko odbyło się automatycznie: gwałtownie otworzył drzwi, odszukał spojrzeniem człowieka, siedzącego przy pianinie i skierował na niego odbezpieczony pistolet. Nieproszony gość nawet się nie odwrócił. Dopiero zakończywszy utwór, raczył zwrócić uwagę na gospodarza.

- Dobry wieczór, sierżancie. – Z brzmienia głosu można było wnioskować, że mężczyzna się uśmiecha. - Przepraszam, że pozwoliłem sobie na tę niewielką słabość. - Nadal bezdźwięcznie przebierał palcami po klawiszach pianina. – Piękny instrument.

- Kim pan jest? - zapytał Lestrade, wpatrując się w nienaturalnie proste plecy swojego gościa.

- Kilka tygodni temu poznał pan niejakiego Sherlocka Holmesa. - Nieznajomy umyślnie rozciągał słowa i robił poprawne pauzy, jakby po każdym wymówionym dźwięku myślał o setkach możliwych wyników tego dialogu. - Radzę zaprzestać dalszej współpracy z tym człowiekiem.

- A jeżeli odmówię? - Greg pytająco uniósł brwi, chociaż wiedział, że tamten na nie patrzy, i przyjął wygodniejszą pozycję, nadal nie opuszczając broni.

- Leży to w pańskim interesie. Bierze pan na swoje barki niepotrzebny problem.

- Przepraszam, ale sam będę ustalać, co leży w moim interesie - oznajmił sierżant twardo.

- Widzę, że przekonywanie pana nie ma sensu. - Gość westchnął teatralnie.

- Pańskie rady brzmią jak groźby - odparował Lestrade.

- Ależ skąd, nawet o tym nie pomyślałem. - Takim niewinnym i obojętnym głosem odczytuje się wyroki śmierci. Bezwzględnie.

- Może pan być pewny, że ta presja nie odniesie skutku. - Greg opuścił pistolet i machnął ręką, obrzucając pokój spojrzeniem. - A w ogóle, bez pozwolenia wtargnął pan do mojego domu. Mogłem pana zabić w samoobronie.

- Pańska impertynencja, sierżancie, kiedyś pana zgubi.

- Obejdę się bez morałów człowieka, który nawet się nie przedstawił.

- Ach, tak. Zabawne niedopatrzenie. - Postać powoli obróciła się na taborecie. W mrocznym pokoju Lestrade zobaczył zadbanego mężczyznę. Jego wizerunek, dopracowany do najdrobniejszych szczegółów, był wręcz idealny. Ubranie doskonale skrojone, podkreślające postawność figury. Blada skóra lśniła w półmroku. Rysy twarzy były nie tyle ładne, co pociągające właśnie przez swoje niedoskonałości. Chłodny, lecz uprzejmy uśmiech i wyniosłe spojrzenie nie pozwalały oderwać oczu od tego wzoru arystokratycznego opanowania.

- Mycroft Holmes. – Głowa gościa pochyliła się na kilka centymetrów. Powstało wrażenie, że mężczyzna patrzał na Grega z góry, chociaż to policjant stał. Zrobiło mu się nieswojo. Kiedy widział tylko plecy tego faceta, było lepiej. Lestrade skrzywił się od swoich myśli i chciał już coś powiedzieć, lecz Mycroft Holmes wstał, poprawiając marynarkę, i skierował się do drzwi. Kiedy zrównał się z gospodarzem, lekka przekręcił głowę i wyszeptał:

- Mam nadzieję, że przypilnuje pan mojego brata.

Przeszedł dalej, schylił się po parasol, który stał oparty o ścianę przy samych drzwiach, zarzucił go sobie na ramię i odszedł, zostawiwszy sierżanta, gubiącego się w domysłach, cóż to takiego właśnie się zdarzyło.


	2. Rozdział 2 Urlop

**Rozdział 2**

**Urlop**

O dziwo, Greg nie oberwał od zwierzchników, chociaż nieco później ze zgrozą dowiedział się, że Mycroft Holmes piastował „skromne" stanowisko w brytyjskim rządzie. Lestrade nawet nie wiedział, któremu z braci współczuł bardziej. Doskonale wyobrażał sobie tych dwóch w dzieciństwie. Razem. W jednym domu. Lecz podejrzewał, że nawet najśmielsze jego fantazje nie dorównywały rzeczywistości. I z jakiegoś powodu te myśli wzbudzały w nim śmiech. Nerwowy, a chwilami nawet z lekka histeryczny.

W czasie śledztw z udziałem Sherlocka, dość rzadko, pojawiał się czarny samochód z przyciemnianymi szybami. Nikt nigdy z niego nie wysiadał i Gregowi wydawało się, że rozwinęła się u niego paranoja. Lecz to dziwne zjawisko trwało już prawie pięć lat. I nic właściwie nie zmieniło się przez ten czas. Poza tym, że Lestrade awansował. Cała reszta życia teraz już inspektora składała się z wyczerpującej pracy oraz pomocy Sharon, która ciężko zniosła rozwód i walkę o pozbawienie męża praw rodzicielskich wobec dzieci. A czarny samochód nie był już niczym nadzwyczajnym na kolejnym miejscu przestępstwa. Jednym słowem: rutyna.

Lecz po pierwszej wyprawie na Baker Street, Gregowi wydawało się, że coś się w Sherlocku zmieniło. Znał go dotychczas raczej słabo, lecz nie był pozbawiony intuicji. Instynkt podpowiadał, że był to początek większych zmian. I miało to swoją przyczynę, która nazywała się John Hamish Watson. Człowiek, który potrafił mieszkać z samym Sherlockiem Holmesem, w co trudno było uwierzyć. W bardzo krótkim czasie ci dwaj zbliżyli się do siebie tak mocno, że podejrzenia ich o „kontakty" wydawały się niebezpodstawne. Chociaż inspektor wiedział, że to nieprawda, i prawie współczuł Johnowi, któremu już sprzykrzyło się za każdym razem powtarzać „Nie jesteśmy parą!". Lestrade tylko uśmiechał się w duchu, wyobrażając sobie moment, kiedy Watson nareszcie zrozumiał, jaką rolę w jego życiu gra Sherlock, a detektyw z kolei uświadamiał sobie, że nie może żyć bez swojego blogera i jedynego bliskiego człowieka, jakim stał się doktor. Bacznej uwadze Grega nie umknęły zachwycone i pełne troski spojrzenia Watsona. A ileż był wart błogi uśmiech Holmesa młodszego, któremu teraz śledztwa sprawiały dziesięć razy więcej przyjemności! Jakoś nikt nie chciał zakłócać tej idylli. Kiedy tych dwóch wszystko układało, Londyn mógł spać stosunkowo spokojnie. A życie osobiste to prywatna sprawa każdego człowieka. Lestrade życia osobistego dotychczas jakoś nie miał i nawet nie podejmował prób, by je sobie jakoś zbudować. Siwizna już solidnie przysypała Gregowi włosy, nadając im szlachetny srebrny odcień. Inspektor zaś czuł, że słabnie mu refleks i może z tego powodu zginąć w czasie kolejnej obławy. Robiło mu się smutno, że opłakiwać jego śmierć będzie nie tak znów wielu ludzi.

Burzliwa aktywność Sherlocka pomogła przekroczyć roczny plan aresztowań w ciągu paru miesięcy, w wyniku czego Grega wysłano na urlop bez szans na odmowę. Lestrade opierał się tak długo, że nadinspektor musiał zagrozić mu zwolnieniem, do którego pewnie nie by doszło, lecz inspektor ostatecznie się poddał. Włochy przywitały go życzliwym słońcem i apetycznym zapachem z przytulnej kawiarni niedaleko hotelu. Pierwsze trzy dni były rozpisane według planu dosłownie w minutach. Pasjonujące wycieczki po najbardziej malowniczych i starożytnych zakątkach Rzymu nie pozwalały nudzić się ani przez sekundę. Miejscowi byli przyjacielscy i chętnie pomagali fotografować turystów na tle Koloseum. Czwarty dzień przeszedł w jakiejś dziwnej euforii. Greg spacerował po całym mieście bez mapy. Szedł, dokąd go oczy niosły, zachwycając się architekturą i błogim ciepłem. Karmił gołębie, rzucał monety do fontann i po prostu napawał się każdą chwilą. Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem tak wypoczywał. Późnym wieczorem z niepoddającą się wątpliwościom myślą, że życie jest piękne, wkroczył do niedużej cukierni, zamierzając rozkoszować się najdroższymi i najsmaczniejszymi deserami. Do numeru hotelowego Lestrade wrócił po północy. Nogi uginały się pod nim od przyjemnego zmęczenia. Siły starczyło mu już tylko na prysznic. I kiedy runął na łóżko jako doskonale szczęśliwy i czysty człowiek, wyłączył się natychmiast. Tej nocy pewnie śniło mu się coś miłego, lecz tego nie zapamiętał.

Ranek przywitał inspektora lekkim półmrokiem w pokoju i ogłuszającym sygnałem komórki. Gregory próbował ją zignorować, nakrywając głowę poduszką, lecz uparty abonent nie rezygnował. Po siedmiu minutach Lestrade poddał się i niemrawo sięgnął po telefon, ledwo zdążywszy złapać go na samym skraju szafki nocnej. Numer był nieznany, a zegar pokazywał 06:07.

- Halo, kto tam?

- Dzień dobry, inspektorze. - Greg natychmiast rozpoznał ten sztucznie uprzejmy ton i pojął, że jego urlop prawdopodobnie właśnie dobiegł końca. – Proszę, by pan możliwie jak najszybciej zebrał swoje rzeczy. Samochód już czeka na dole. Prywatnym samolotem dotrze pan do Anglii, a potem helikopter dostarczy pana prosto do Dartmoor. Sherlock i John potrzebują pańskiej pomocy.

- Czyżby wątpił pan w dedukcyjne zdolności brata? - Lestrade nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiej drwiny.

- Nie, skąd. - Mycroft mówił tak, jakby objaśniał coś niezbyt pojętnemu dziecku. – Po prostu całkowitym przypadkiem wykupiłem wszystkie pokoje w tamtejszym hotelu, zostawiwszy wolny tylko numer dla nowożeńców.

Greg upuścił telefon, kiedy nachylił się, by wydostać skarpetki spod łóżka, lecz szybko podniósł aparat do ucha, przyciskając go ramieniem.

- Ale po co? – zapytał ze zdumieniem.

- Rozumie pan, mój brat orientuje się w sferze ludzkich uczuć głównie z punktu widzenia procesów chemicznych i fizycznych. Dobrym przykładem była pani Adler. - Inspektor nie był w pełnej mierze zorientowany w tej historii, lecz coś było mu wiadomo, więc w milczeniu czekał na dalszy ciąg. - Ich kontaktu nie można było nazwać miłością. Raczej... – Holmes starszy westchnął, szukając najlepszego określenia – ...obłędem. Był zachwycony nie kobietą jako taką, a jej umysłem i profesjonalizmem. Do tej pory ubolewam, że zleciłem mu tę sprawę.

- Ja nawet nie rozumiem, czego właściwie pan ode mnie oczekuje - wymamrotał Greg, nakrywając się kocem z głową.

- Zechce pan wysłuchać mnie do końca. Długo i dokładnie obserwowałem doktora Watsona. On bardzo pozytywnie wpływa na mojego brata, chociaż czasem obaj zachowują się jak dzieci. Moim zdaniem, będą idealną parą wedle wszystkich parametrów.

- Pieprzony manipulator… - wysyczał inspektor, w duchu żałując tych, o których losie już zdecydowano.

- Przepraszam...? - Oczywiście, Mycroft udawał, że nie dosłyszał, lecz taka uwaga od Lestrade'a chyba mu nawet pochlebiała.

- Pytam, w czym ja im mogę pomóc? - Greg marnie widział siebie w roli swatki. Bardzo marnie.

- Po prostu pan dopilnuje, żeby się nie pozabijali i w miarę możliwości pomoże w śledztwie. - Ton Holmesa od razu dał do zrozumienia, że w sumie od Grega wymaga tylko tego pierwszego.

- Dobrze, coś jeszcze? - Inspektor nawet nie miał nadziei, że Mycroft przeprosi za tak wczesną pobudkę, więc zupełnie nie spodziewał się, że usłyszy:

- Tak, urlop pański będzie przedłużony następnym razem. Co do pieniędzy, proszę się nie martwić. Wszystkie koszty biorę na siebie.

Lestrade speszył się, podejrzewając, że ten człowiek umie czytać myśli na odległość, i z nutką nieufności odpowiedział:

- Dziękuję.


	3. Rozdział 3 Dartmoor

**Rozdział 3**

**Dartmoor**

- Sherlock, z jakiej racji dzisiaj znowu mam spać w fotelu? - Doktor starał się nadać swojemu głosowi możliwie silny ton wyrzutu i popatrzył na leżącego na łóżku detektywa, który pisał coś szybko w notebooku.

- John... - Sherlock kontynuował hipnotyzowanie ekranu, gniewnie stukając w klawiaturę. - Ja w ogóle nie pojmuję, jak doszedłeś do tego bezsensownego wniosku - przy tych słowach Holmes się uśmiechnął - że mam coś przeciwko twojej obecności w łóżku.

- Przecież ty i tak nie będziesz spać, analizując zebrane dane. A co z przestrzenią osobistą? - oburzył się doktor, lecz widząc, że jego słowa nie wywołały żadnego efektu, westchnął z przygnębieniem. – Zresztą, do kogo ja to mówię?

- John, nieświadomie wyolbrzymiasz stopień intymności zwykłego snu obok innego człowieka. Rozumiem, dopiero co rozstałeś się z kolejną dziewczyną. Jak się nazywała? Felicyty, zdaje się? Ale to jeszcze nie powód…

Watson nie pozwolił detektywowi dokończyć.

- Miała na imię Marion!

John już prawie całkowicie doszedł do siebie po rozstaniu. Znalazł nawet jego pozytywne aspekty. Nikt już nie obrażał się na niego za to, że zapomniał o jakiejś tam dwudziestnicy czy miesięcznicy dnia znajomości. Nikt nie prosił o wychodzenie na spacer z pieskiem, któremu łapki by się mogły połamać, gdyby zeskoczył z czegoś wyższego od kanapy. I głowa go nie bolała z powodu dokuczliwych telefonów do pracy co godzinę. A przecież w samym początku znajomości Marion była bardzo miłą i interesującą dziewczyną. Za to teraz mógł bez żadnych skrupułów pojechać z Sherlockiem na kolejne dochodzenie, nie wyjaśniając, dlaczego nie zabiera ze sobą swojej drugiej „połówki".

- Nieważne - kontynuował Holmes entuzjastycznie. - Ona i tak zupełnie do ciebie nie pasowała. Zasługujesz na coś lepszego. Miała zbyt przeciętny umysł. Kobiety w ogóle nie są pod tym względem szczególnie obdarowane. Są rzadkie wyjątki, lecz sam rozumiesz, że dla mnie prawie wszyscy ludzie to głupcy, używający swoich mózgów niezgodnie z przeznaczeniem.

- Boże, Sherlock, jesteś nieznośny! - Z tymi słowami w genialnego detektywa poleciała poduszka, przed którą zdążył uchylić się w ostatniej chwili.

- To wojna? - zainteresował się Holmes, z lekka mrużąc oczy i przechylając głowę na bok.

- Nie, to zagarnięcie wrogiego terytorium. Posuń się, wysoko funkcjonujący socjopato.

_- Jak to dla nowożeńców? - wykrzyknął Watson, przyciągając uwagę prawie wszystkich ludzi w holu._

_- Przepraszam najmocniej... – Zabrzmiało to w takim stopniu szczerze, że John całkowicie uwierzył w przypadkowość zdarzenia - lecz w najbliższych dniach żaden z dwumiejscowych pokoi się nie zwolni. Wszystko zajęte. A przy rezerwacji nie zaznaczono niczego, prócz tego, że będą dwie osoby. Jeżeli pan sobie życzy, zaoferujemy zniżkę za kłopot. - Recepcjonista położył klucze przed nowym gościem i spytał, czy szanowni panowie będą zamawiać kolację._

_Sherlock uważnie oglądał pomieszczenie. Stał dość daleko od Watsona, lecz doskonale słyszał jego oburzenie w związku z pokojem. Holmes wyjął swoją czarną Blackberry, szybko wystukał tekst i wysłał wiadomość._

„_Brawo, Mycroft. Godna odpowiedź na moje przedostanie się do bazy. S.H."_

_Detektyw nie przypuszczał, że kiedyś uzna swojego brata za godnego rywala, lecz to było naprawdę nienajgorsze posunięcie. Był pewien, że ostatnie słowo będzie należało do niego, dlatego zdecydował się na to małe pochlebstwo, które powinno uśpić czujność Mycrofta. W każdym razie, zrozumiał aluzję brata i postanowił wykorzystać sytuację._

_- Sherlock! - rozległo się z głębi sali. - Co chcesz na kolację?_

_Detektyw podkradł się z tyłu do doktora, który uważnie studiował menu, i położył mu ręce na ramionach, z lekka je masując. Z satysfakcją odnotował, że Watson drgnął, i zbliżył wargi do jego ucha, by wyszeptać:_

_- Nic, mój drogi, wiesz przecież, że sytość otępia._

_John zmienił się na twarzy i odezwał się groźnie:_

_- Sherlock, jeżeli to kolejny eksperyment…_

_- Wiesz, pójdę chyba na spacer. - Holmes pośpieszył do drzwi, po drodze zdejmując szalik. - Coś tu gorąco u nich... - Zostawił zmieszanego doktora, który zupełnie nie pojmował, co się dzieje z jego przyjacielem._

Detektyw odłożył notebook i okrył kołdrą cicho posapującego Johna. Sherlock nie zamierzał spać. Rozmyślał nad dość dwuznaczną aluzją Mycrofta, który już od dziecka trenował na bracie sztukę manipulacji, co jednak z roku na rok było coraz trudniejsze. A właśnie teraz skłaniało Holmesa Młodszego do stanowczego działania lub, jeżeli miał być szczery, do nowego eksperymentu. Już dawno chciał poznać bardziej szczegółowo tę stronę życia, jaką były uczucia. Pewne aspekty nadal były dla niego nie do końca zrozumiałe, choć przeczytał na ten temat sporo literatury fachowej. John był cudownym materiałem do badań. Zwłaszcza, że obserwowanie jego reakcji było bardzo pasjonujące.

_- John__,__ co to jest__? - __spytał detektyw z niejakim zdumieniem__._

_- To… Cholera… Sherlock, poczekaj, bo mnie zatkało. - John był zmieszany i niezdecydowanie tkwił w progu z torbą podróżną na ramieniu. Nie mógł się przełamać, by wejść do tego… tej… Twierdzy rozpusty! Innej nazwy nie potrafił wymyślić. _

_- No... - Sherlock rzucił torbę z notebookiem na fotel i stanął pośrodku pokoju. – Logika podpowiada, że ci, którzy przyszliby do tego numeru z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli, pewnie by docenili te świece, lampki aromatyczne i płatki róż na łóżku. _

_John ze spłoszonym wyrazem twarzy wstawił torbę do szafy, podszedł do szafki nocnej obok łóżka i, przytrzymując za szyjkę, z lekka poruszył w wiaderku z lodem butelką szampana, jakby chrzęszczący dźwięk mógł udowodnić, że to wszystko jest realne. Detektyw otworzył okno, po czym zaczął szperać w szafkach nocnych. Watson w zamyśleniu poszedł do łazienki, by umyć się i choć trochę wrócić do równowagi. Holmes wysunął kolejną szufladkę i zobaczył paczkę prezerwatyw, tubkę lubrykantu oraz kajdanki._

_- Mycroft… Mycroft - uśmiechnął się detektyw, oglądając gładki metal obszyty białym futerkiem, i mimowolnie zaczął się zastanawiać, za jaką część wymyślnego wezgłowia łóżka byłoby najwygodniej zahaczyć kajdanki._

_- Sherlock! - Z łazienki dobiegł uszczęśliwiony głos Watsona. – Wyobraź sobie, tu jest ogromne jacuzzi! Przynajmniej jeden plus._

_- Tak, John. - Holmes schował zawartość szufladki do kieszeni marynarki i uśmiechnął się perfidnie. – Nudno nam tu nie będzie…_

_- Sherlock, pomyślałem - John wrócił do pokoju i zawahał się, dobierając słowa - jak powinniśmy rozdzielić teren…_

_- Jakiś problem? – rozległo się z łóżka. _

_- Okej, dzisiaj prześpię się w fotelu._

_- John… _

_Doktor doskonale wiedział, że nie otrzyma propozycji zamiany miejsc, lecz mimo wszystko zapytał z nadzieją:_

_- Tak?_

_- Sprzątnij te wszystkie aromatyczne śmieci, nie mogę się przez nie skupić! _

_No tak, Sherlock zawsze pozostanie Sherlockiem._

John zaczął ruszać się we śnie, coś mamrocząc niewyraźnie, a po chwili już miotał się po poduszce. Ktoś szorstko wyrywał go ze snu, potrząsając za ramiona.

- John, obudź się! To tylko koszmar, słyszysz? - zaniepokojony, lecz stanowczy głos przyjaciela pomógł mu ostatecznie wyrwać się z łap Morfeusza. - Myślałem, że już ci się nie śnią.

Doktor tylko machał ręką, powtarzając, jak mantrę, że z nim wszystko w porządku. Detektyw mu nie wierzył i wymacywał puls na szyi. Dotknięcie okazało się tak przyjemne, że Watson mimowolnie uniósł głowę, dając większą swobodę chłodnym, szczupłym palcom Holmesa.

- Przynieść ci jakieś tabletki? – spytał Sherlock.

- Nie.

- Środek nasenny?

- Nie.

- A może…

- Nie, Sherlock, ze mną wszystko jest okej! Naprawdę. Uspokój się. - John sam nie rozumiał, czemu objął nie stawiającego oporu Holmesa i położył sobie na piersi jego rozczochraną, kędzierzawą głowę, nakrywając ich obu kołdrą. – Śpij.

Sherlock leżał, bojąc się poruszyć, i słuchał uderzeń cudzego serca, które powoli zwalniało. Musiał pomyśleć nad tym, dlaczego czuł w piersi dziwny ucisk, choć wcale to nie było nieprzyjemne, a po ciele rozchodziło się miłe ciepło.

A Watson jeszcze długo udawał śpiącego, przypominając sobie, jak zeszłej nocy po uprzątnięciu świec i innych elementów romantycznego wyposażenia, udał się do niedużego ogrodu koło hotelu.

_-__ Mogę się przysiąść__? - __Do __Johna__,__ siedzącego na __ławeczce__,__ podszedł wysoki brunet i popatrzył na miejsce obok doktora__._

_- Tak, oczywiście. Pan także nie może spać? - John z życzliwym uśmiechem zadał retoryczne pytanie._

_- Coś w tym rodzaju. Pan też pokłócił się z tym swoim? - Nieznajomy uniósł jedną brew zwracając się do Watsona._

_- My nie… A zresztą, tak. – Doktor miał już dość wiecznych wyjaśnień. Niech sobie ludzie myślą, co chcą._

_- Widziałem pana dzisiaj z przyjacielem. Dopiero co przyjechaliście?_

_- Tak, a pan?_

_- O, mój najdroższy znów się obraził z powodu jakiegoś głupstwa. Bardzo ekscentryczna osobowość. Czy mogę zapalić?_

_John wyraził zgodę i patrzył, jak w ciemności zapala się czerwony punkt. Rzadko spotykał się z sytuacją, by ludzie tak prosto i spokojnie mówili na temat swojej orientacji. Jednak jakoś nie czuł odrazy i nawet zapytał ciekawie:_

_- I jak pan sobie z nim radzi?_

_- Cierpliwość i ustępstwa. Nawet takie sprzeczki mają swoje dobre strony - powiedział rozmówca Johna zagadkowo._

_- Na przykład? – Watson nie rozumiał._

_- Obłędny seks po pojednaniu - zakomunikował brunet bezwstydnie i zaciągnął się dymem._

_John zmieszał się trochę, nie oczekując tak szczerej odpowiedzi._

_- Ehm, a ile już jesteście razem?_

_- Już sześć lat. - Mężczyzna wydostał z kieszeni aksamitne pudełeczko i pokazał złotą grawerowaną obrączkę. - I nareszcie się zdecydowałem._

_- Gratuluję._

_- Na razie nie ma czego - westchnął tamten smutno. - Jego rodzina z pewnością będzie przeciwna, ale ja go kocham. Na razie, co prawda, nie wiem, jak się pogodzimy. - Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się, przegarniając włosy. – Skończyły mi się oryginalne pomysły. On za dobrze mnie zna. A pan jak, nie wraca do pokoju?_

_- Tak, wracam... - Watson podniósł się i podał rękę nocnemu rozmówcy. - Dziękuję za towarzystwo. Było mi bardzo miło. Życzę panu szczęścia. – I z tymi słowami odszedł._

_- Nawzajem, doktorze Watson - rozległo się w ciemności, a płonący niedopałek poleciał ze snajperską dokładnością prosto do stojącego nieopodal kosza na śmieci._

_Doktor wrócił przekonany, że spaceyr na świeżym powietrzu są zdecydowanie pożyteczne. Myśli się uporządkowały. A na pana detektywa-konsultanta John nigdy nie potrafił się długo gniewać._

_- Sherlock, śpisz?_

_- Nie - rozległo się w ciemności hotelowego pokoju._

_- Wykombinowałeś coś nowego?_

_- Jutro musimy spotkać się z Henrym i znaleźć jego psychoterapeutę. Podaj mi telefon. – Oczy Johna już przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności i widział wyciągniętą rękę Holmesa. Namacał komórkę w kieszeni marynarki, która wisiała na oparciu krzesła. Coś brzęknęło, lecz doktor pomyślał o kluczach i szybko podał telefon detektywowi, zupełnie nie podejrzewając, że ten dźwięk sprawił, iż serce jego przyjaciela na chwilę zamarło. _

_Watson wziął koc i urządził się w fotelu._

_- Dobranoc, Sherlock._

_- Dobranoc, John. _


	4. Rozdział 4 Nie w porządku

**Rozdział 4**

**Nie w porządku**

Lestrade, stojąc przy recepcji, nagle usłyszał znajomy głos:

- A ty co tu robisz, u diabła?

Sherlock stanowił doprawdy kapitalny widok, kiedy wpadł jak burza do holu. Gregory wiedział, skąd ta gwałtowna reakcja, ale postanowił ją zignorować. Przecież on tu jest czysto przypadkowo...

Oczywiście Sherlock natychmiast się domyślił, że Grega przysłał tu Mycroft, bezczelnie przerwawszy inspektorowi urlop. Lestrade był nieco rozdrażniony. Uwaga odnośnie jego imienia dotknęła go do żywego. Ratował detektywa z odmętów śmiertelnej nudy, bezprawnie pozwalając mu pomagać w dochodzeniach, a temu nawet nie przyszło do głowy, że „Greg" to wcale nie jest przezwisko. Lecz wszystkie te niepotrzebne myśli uleciały, kiedy John powiedział, że inspektor będzie im potrzebny.

Przesłuchanie właścicieli hotelu nie przedstawiło najmniejszego problemu. Inspektora rozgniewało jedynie to, że dla własnej korzyści i dla przywabienia turystów mało nie doprowadzili biednego Henry'ego Knighta do obłędu. A widząc, że Sherlock z Johnem nie przegryzają sobie gardeł, Lestrade z czystym sumieniem zostawił ich sam na sam, po czym udał się na miejscowy posterunek, w nadziei, że zdobędzie jeszcze jakieś informacje. Dartmoor okazało się nienajgorszym miejscem z bardzo ładnymi pejzażami, i to śledztwo można było porównać do odpoczynku na świeżym powietrzu.

Tamtego dnia Gregory nie dowiedział się niczego szczególnego, prócz tego, gdzie znajdowało się Zapadlisko Dewera. Postanowił tam się udać, by osobiście obejrzeć to mistyczne miejsce. Lestrade trafił akurat na ten moment, kiedy Sherlock odbierał Henry'emu Knightowi pistolet. To co działo się dalej, Gregowi przypominało film grozy. Słowa Sherlocka, że jest to zwyczajny pies, wcale nie uspokajały. Inspektor strzelił kilka razy, ale pistolet drżał mu w ręce i chybił. John naprawił ten błąd, celnie rozprawiając się z zębatą kreaturą. Sherlock zmusił Henry'ego, by ten zmierzył się ze swoim dziecięcym koszmarem, po czym Knighta ledwo udało się odciągnąć od Franklanda. Zresztą, winowajca zdołał umknąć w dogodnym momencie, lecz na skutek zbiegu okoliczności wybrał śmierć zamiast aresztowania. Sprawa została zamknięta.

Lestrade wyjechał późnym wieczorem, samochodem, przysłanym przez Mycrofta. Nie niepokoił Johna, który poszedł spać zaraz po nocnych zajściach. Z Gregorym pożegnał się tylko detektyw, odprowadzając go do auta. Inspektora grzecznie odstawiono do domu i kierowca nawet pomógł mu wnieść rzeczy, choć Greg wcale o to nie prosił. Rozpakowując bagaże, Greg natrafił na kolorowe pudełko, o którym całkiem zapomniał. Dał mu je Sherlock tuż przed wyjazdem, mówiąc zagadkowo, że jest to drobny prezent od Mycrofta. Nie wyczuwając podstępu, inspektor rozwiązał wstążkę i otworzył pudełko. Wewnątrz leżał „zestaw dżentelmena" w postaci kajdanek z futerkiem, prezerwatyw i niewielkiej tubki z żelem. Gregowi zaparło dech i w szoku padł na stojącą w pobliżu kanapę. Nie miał na to słów, ani nawet odpowiednich myśli. Co to miało być? „Delikatna" aluzja Mycrofta odnośnie tego, że powinien trzymać język za zębami w sprawie planu „Sherlock+John", czy sprawka samego detektywa, który chciał dogryźć bratu? Obie wersje były prawdopodobne, więc Lestrade postanowił zemścić się na obu braciach. Z Mycrofta zedrze słone odszkodowanie za straty moralne, a jeśli chodzi o Sherlocka, już dawno cały oddział chciał się zrzucić i kupić mu tę kraciastą czapeczkę myśliwską.

Dalsze wydarzenia zlały się w jeden burzliwy potok, nie do zatrzymania nawet przy najlepszych chęciach. Sherlock jak zawsze błyskotliwie rozwiązywał sprawy, stając się łakomym kąskiem dla gazet. John jak zwykle trwał u boku przyjaciela, z którym po Dartmoor zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Lestrade obserwował tę dwójkę, próbując sobie wyobrazić, co jeszcze dla nich wymyśli Mycroft. Jednak Holmes Starszy nie miał głowy do takich psot. Jego całą uwagę zajmował Jim Moriarty, uparcie realizujący plan zniszczenia Sherlocka Holmesa, i nawet sam detektyw-konsultant zaczął zauważać obecność niebezpiecznego rywala.

To był proces stulecia. Obserwował go z wielką uwagą cały Scotland Yard. Ludzie nieustannie o tym szeptali. Uniewinnienie Moriarty'ego było ogromnym zaskoczeniem dla wszystkich, chyba poza samym Sherlockiem.

Jednak ostatnie śledztwo, dotyczące porwanych dzieci, stało się punktem zapalnym. Wątpliwości zakradły się w duszę, zjadając ją od środka. Lestrade nie mógł wytrzymać nacisków ze strony Sally i Andersona. Zwierzchnicy byli wściekli, a wszystko, co Greg mógł zrobić dla przyjaciół – to zadzwonić i uprzedzić o aresztowaniu. W każdym wypadku tych dwóch pojechałoby na posterunek razem, gdyby tylko nie uciekli w kajdankach. Razem.

Gregory postanowił więcej się nie wtrącać, starał się tylko posyłać grupy poszukiwawcze w rejony z dala od Baker Street. Pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że uciekinierom uda się wydostać z tarapatów i odnieść również tym razem zwycięstwo, jednak to nie było im sądzone...


	5. Rozdział 5 To, co najważniejsze

**Rozdział 5**  
**To, co najważniejsze**

Wyszedłszy z cmentarza, John postanowił odwiedzić tę samą restauracyjkę, w której siedzieli z Sherlockiem podczas pierwszego wspólnego dochodzenia, dotyczącego pamiętnego taksówkarza. O dziwo, wspomnienie o detektywie nie bolało aż tak mocno. Jeszcze nie. Doktor wciąż jeszcze znajdował się w stanie szoku, zaprzeczając nawet temu, że już nigdy nie zobaczy swojego przyjaciela. Ale jak można było zapomnieć całe to szaleństwo, dotyczące organizacji najemnych zabójców i kreacji Richarda Brooka? A Sherlock nie mógł przecież iść na tamten świat, nie usłyszawszy najważniejszego, co chciał mu powiedzieć Watson.

John mimo woli wrócił myślą do ostatniej nocy w Dartmoor.  
*

_- John, śpisz? – zawołał zdyszany od szybkiego biegu Sherlock, wpadając do pokoju. _

_- Z tobą... nie mogę – burknął Watson w poduszkę i mocniej owinął się kołdrą. Zaspany, nie zauważył niejakiej dwuznaczności swoich słów.  
- Czas to naprawić! – oświadczył entuzjastycznie detektyw i zaczął rozbierać się pośpiesznie. Holmes dokładnie złożył swoje rzeczy, naciągnął spodnie od piżamy i błyskawicznie zanurkował pod kołdrę obok Johna._

_- Au, Sherlock, co ty wyprawiasz? Zabieraj ode mnie te swoje lodowate kończyny!_

_- Ale Jooohn, zimno mi._

_- Weź gorący prysznic._

_- Brałem pół godziny temu. Ale jak ci wiadomo, ciało ludzkie ma ogromny potencjał wymiany cieplnej i… _

_- Cicho, soplu! – John miał dreszcze, po skórze biegały mu mrówki, lecz próby uwolnienia się od ich źródła były bezskuteczne. Sherlock zbyt mocno go obejmował, starając się stykać z przyjacielem na możliwie dużej powierzchni, więc Watson ostatecznie skapitulował. – Gadaj, coś ty taki zadowolony?_

_- Zamknęliśmy przecież sprawę – odparł detektyw nieco za szybko._

_- Ale jakoś nie cieszyłeś się wcześniej aż tak bardzo – zauważył doktor, wstrząsając się i próbując ułożyć wygodniej._

_- Odprowadzałem Lestrade'a, który mimowolnie pomógł mi w pewnym eksperymencie. _

_- I co? – spytał Watson, bez nadziei na jasną odpowiedź._

_- O, świetnie, możesz mi wierzyć – odrzekł Sherlock enigmatycznie._

_Milczenie trwało około dwudziestu sekund._

_- John, obejmij mnie._

_- Co? - Watson otworzył oczy i zobaczył nalegające spojrzenie niebieskich oczu, które teraz wydawały się grafitowoszare. _

_- Mam jeszcze zimne plecy. A kołdra to zbyt mało i prawie nie pomaga. _

_Sherlock obrócił się do Johna plecami i czekał. Watson dla przyzwoitości westchnął ciężko, przyciągając do siebie i obejmując Holmesa. Wtulił nos w kędzierzawe włosy, które jeszcze przechowywały ledwie uchwytny zapach szamponu._

_Przeleżeli tak dosłownie pięć minut, kiedy ciszę ponownie zakłócił głos:_

_- A nawiasem, jeśli już mówimy o eksperymencie... – Sherlock zaciął się w pół słowa, odwróciwszy głowę w stronę Watsona, który już najwyraźniej bezczelnie chrapał. – John, ty śpisz? – Zwykle genialny detektyw nie zadawał pytań retorycznych, ale kiedy zobaczył spokojną twarz towarzysza, na której malował się lekki uśmiech, jakoś się stropił. Oczywiście nie raz już miał okazję oglądać śpiącego Watsona, ale nie z tak bliska. Ni stąd, ni zowąd pojawiły się dziwaczne myśli i chęci: dotknąć tych wyłagodzonych snem rysów, wsunąć palce w jasne włosy i przesunąć kciukiem po uchylonych wargach. Holmes nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Nie potrafił wyjaśnić samemu sobie, co tak go ciągnie do Johna. Detektyw był wszak poślubiony swojej pracy. Po co mu jeszcze jedno maniactwo, którego nawet nie będzie w stanie kontrolować? Sherlock oblizał mimowolnie wargi i ostrożnie wyciągnął szyję, nakrywając te kuszące usta swoimi. Ten pocałunek był właściwie dość niewinny, lecz Holmesowi wystarczył, by nareszcie stwierdzić, że się zakochał. Ciepło, rozlewające się falami po ciele i drżący oddech były tego prostymi dowodami._

_Już przy pierwszym spotkaniu detektyw wiedział, że Watson będzie idealnym współlokatorem, lecz nawet sobie nie wyobrażał, że jednocześnie John stanie się jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Chociaż właśnie tu zaczynały się pewne problemy. Jeżeli Sherlock zacznie się śpieszyć, to nawet przyjaźń nie ocaleje z pogromu, a to bardzo niedobrze. Należało wszystko starannie przemyśleć. Możliwe, że Sherlock nie orientował się idealnie w ludzkich uczuciach, lecz książek psychologicznych przeczytał niemało. Na pewno coś wymyśli. Detektyw myślał i myślał, aż zasnął dopiero nad ranem.  
*_

_John ocknął się z twardego snu, kiedy na jego twarz padł pierwszy promień słońca. Powoli uchylił jedno oko, następnie drugie, mrużąc powieki od jaskrawego świata. Czuł podejrzany ciężar i ciepło cudzego ciała. Sherlock zasnął w poprzek ogromnego łóżka, położywszy głowę na piersi Johna, który teraz zyskał rzadką możliwość obserwowania śpiącego detektywa. Czarne włosy Holmesa były jednym wielkim chaosem, sterczącym we wszystkie strony. Rzęsy z lekka mu drgały. Watson słyszał ledwie uchwytne posapywanie i uśmiechnął się bezwiednie. Chociaż mieszkali razem, nigdy nie widział Sherlocka naprawdę śpiącego, prócz tego wypadku z zastrzykiem Irene Adler, lecz wtedy Holmes był po prostu nieprzytomny. Teraz jego przyjaciel wyglądał wręcz uroczo, zabawnie chmurząc się we śnie, jakby rozmyślając o przyczynie kolejnego mordu. John mógłby patrzeć na niego godzinami, lecz uznał, że już pora wstawać. Spróbował ostrożnie się wyswobodzić ale Sherlock drgnął i, nawet nie otwierając oczu, sennie wymamrotał coś w rodzaju:_

_- John, obudź mnie o ósmej. – A potem, lekko cmoknąwszy w usta osłupiałego przyjaciela, padł na nagrzaną poduszkę._

_Watson wstał powoli i na palcach przeszedł do łazienki. Rozległ się szczęk klamki, po czym John z plecami przyciśniętymi do ściany zsunął się w dół. Policzki mu płonęły, puls łomotał w skroniach, a palce mimowolnie przyciskał do ust. Mimo reakcji, która, o rety, pasowała do pierwszej lepszej gimnazjalistki, a nie lekarza wojskowego, weterana z Afganistanu, Watson myślał dość trzeźwo. Zrozumiał, że człowiek, który aktualnie poniewierał się na łóżku, nie był mu obojętny. Bardzo, bardzo nieobojętny. I ta świadomość natarła na niego z nieprawdopodobną siłą. Rozwiązanie zagadki miał dosłownie pod nosem, a John wcześniej nie przypisywał temu znaczenia. Dopiero teraz jakby ktoś wcisnął odpowiedni guzik. I co teraz miał począć? Holmes na pewno nie będzie pamiętał o tym zajściu, a John z kolei już nie będzie mógł zapomnieć. Doktor podniósł się, odkręcił zimną wodę i włożył głowę pod kran. Trochę oprzytomniawszy, zdecydował, że nawet jeżeli Sherlock nie odwzajemni jego uczuć, to John po prostu będzie obok, co by się nie działo. Watson popatrzył na swoje odbicie w lustrze i kiwnął sam sobie głową. _


	6. Rozdział 6 Muzyka aniołów

**Rozdział 6**

**Muzyka aniołów**

Lestrade stał w ulewnym deszczu i patrzył na czarny marmur ze złotym napisem SHERLOCK HOLMES. Ściana wody waliła o ziemię z głośnym szumem, ale Greg niczego nie słyszał. W uszach miał jedynie ogłuszającą ciszę. W pewnym momencie strugi ulewy przestały bić go po głowie, powoli podniósł oczy ku niebu i zobaczył nad sobą parasol.

Mycroft stał obok, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem w jeden punkt. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się dosłownie na dwie sekundy. Zdawało się, że oczy obu mężczyzn są całkiem puste, że odbijają się w sobie w nieskończoność, wysysając siły życiowe. Lestrade do tej pory nie mógł uwierzyć w prawdziwość tego, co się stało i z powodu tych myśli czuł się winny wobec Johna. Naturalnie również wobec Mycrofta, który był w tej chwili jeszcze bledszy niż zazwyczaj i nie potrafił ukryć wszystkich emocji. Jego milcząca obecność, która wpierw wywierała nacisk, teraz dodawała inspektorowi niezrozumiałej otuchy.

Nie wiedzieli ile czasu tak stali. Deszcz bębnił w napiętą tkaninę, dwie pary oczu nie odrywały się od czarnego marmuru, omywanego ulewą. Mycroft poczuł, że ścierpła mu ręka i zmienił ją. To stało się mimowolnym sygnałem. Gregory odwrócił się, nie mogąc znieść poczucia winy. Mycroft przymknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko przesyconym ozonem powietrzem, próbując oczyścić umysł, który odmawiał przyjęcia do wiadomości śmierci Sherlocka.

Z cmentarza wyszli jednocześnie. Lestrade chciał się pożegnać, kiedy Mycroft otworzył otworzył drzwi samochodu i gestem zaprosił go do środka.

Pojechali do kafejki, gdzie nadal siedział John.

Doktor potarł zesztywniałą szyję i pokręcił głową.

- Jak się czujesz? – spytał Greg ze współczuciem i niepokojem, co w uszach Johna brzmiało jakoś dziwnie.

- Nieszczególnie.

- John, jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy w szukaniu nowego...

- Nie wyprowadzę się. I nie pozwolę dotykać jego rzeczy. Ani tobie, ani pani Hudson.

Uśmiech Mycrofta, choć smutny, był zjawiskiem tak nowym, że Greg postanowił je zapamiętać.

- Dobrze, w takim razie jego część czynszu będę płacił ja.

- Dziękuję. – To było podziękowanie nie tylko za wsparcie finansowe, ale również za psychiczne. Nieoficjalne postanowienie, że Sherlock jednak przeżył. I ta szczera nadzieja łączyła tych ludzi. Kolacja zaczęła się w atmosferze napięcia, lecz po drugim kieliszku koniaku mężczyźni zaczęli rozmawiać. John opowiadał o ciekawych przypadkach ze swego wojennego okresu życia. Lestrade podtrzymywał rozmowę i opowiadał o swoich najgłupszych, lecz zamkniętych sprawach. Mycroft uważnie słuchał, czasem wstawiając bardzo celne komentarze.

Gdzieś około drugiej w nocy wypili ostatni kieliszek. Mycroft uregulował rachunek i zaproponował podwiezienie. John odmówił. Nabrał ochoty na mały spacer, a i do domu miał niedaleko. Natomiast Gregory zgodził się chętnie. Kierowcy limuzyny nie trzeba było podawać adresu. Oczywiście... przecież Holmes kiedyś już był u Lestrade'a. Alkohol szybko zmorzył inspektora w ciepłym aucie – i osunął się bezwolnie na Mycrofta, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. Holmes Starszy popatrzył tylko na Lestrade'a z ukosa, potem zamknął oczy i ze zmęczeniem odchylił głowę na oparcie.

_- Tak, jak pan prosił, panie Holmes - powiedziała młodziutka ciemnowłosa dziewczyna, kładąc niewielki plik teczek na biurku szefa. Mycroft podniósł wzrok znad papierów._

_- Dziękuję, Anthea, możesz już iść. _

_Dziewczyna zgrabnie obróciła się na szpilkach, wydobywając z kieszeni telefon i odeszła, zostawiając mężczyznę samego. Mycroft przysunął sobie dokumenty i zagłębił się w lekturze. Dossier Gregory'ego Lestrade'a. No cóż, skoro Sherlock wybrał sobie tego człowieka do współpracy, należało go dogłębnie przestudiować. Przy akapicie dotyczącym rodziny i życia osobistego Holmes zachmurzył się. Tacy ludzie jak Lestrade są typami rodzinnymi, natomiast ten po śmierci żony nie spotykał się z nikim. Było to dziwne jak na policjanta, natomiast bardzo znajome dla samego Mycrofta, który również stracił bliską osobę. _

_Przeczytawszy wszystkie materiały, odłożył papiery na skraj biurka, wziąwszy tylko fotografię. Gregory idealnie pasował do swojej pracy. Stanowczy, odważny... Sądząc z danych, trzykrotnie odniósł bardzo niebezpieczne rany. Mężczyzna w kwiecie wieku, lecz nie korzystał ze swoich atutów, całkowicie oddając się pracy. Holmes westchnął. A gdyby tak spróbować? Obaj są samotni, a w Gregorym było coś pociągającego, zachęcającego, by zbliżyć się do tego człowieka. Stała inwigilacja niesfornego brata będzie wspaniałą osłoną własnych zainteresowań. Tak, Mycroft przywykł do tego, że jeśli czegoś chciał, znaczyło to, że tak będzie._

Kierowca otworzył drzwi, wypuszczając Holmesa Starszego, który literalnie taszczył śpiącego Lestrade'a. Szofer zaoferował pomoc, lecz Mycroft odmówił, próbując obudzić swój ciężar. Gregory zdobył się jedynie na to, by wyszperać klucze w kieszeni, oddać je swojemu „tragarzowi" i na nowo się wyłączył. Dobrze, że nie było z nimi Anthei. Nie uszłoby jej uwadze, jak starannie i delikatnie Holmes niósł inspektora do sypialni na pierwszym piętrze. Asystentka miała jednak o wiele ważniejsze zadanie, do którego odniosła się z całą powagą i natychmiast przystąpiła do pracy. Mycroft wiedział, że jego brat potrafi oszukać każdego, nawet jego – tak więc Anthea otrzymała delikatną i wielce ważna misję poszukiwania Holmesa Młodszego.

Znalazłszy się nareszcie w sypialni, gdzie wciąż jeszcze stało to samo czarne pianino, Mycroft położył Lestrade'a na łóżku i zdjął mu buty. Gregory ocknął się i próbował protestować, zapewniając Holmesa o swojej samodzielności, w rezultacie jednak schwycił swojego towarzysza za rękę i poprosił, z trudem panując nad plączącym się językiem:

- Mycroft, proszę, zagraj mi. Tamto, pamiętasz? – Inspektor patrzył z taką nadzieją, że Holmes nie mógł odmówić. Usiadł do pianina i zagrał prostą lecz piękną w tej prostocie melodię. Płynęła lekko, swobodnie, a obaj mężczyźni mimowolnie przymknęli oczy, oczarowani. Kiedy Mycroft skończył, Lestrade ośmielił się zadać pytanie, które męczyło go od dawna:

- Skąd to znasz?

- Chodziłem na dodatkowe zajęcia do prywatnej szkoły, niedaleko tej, gdzie sam się uczyłem. Tam nazywano tę melodię „Muzyką aniołów". Była swoistym znakiem rozpoznawczym, gdyż wszyscy uczniowie ją znali i lubili. Uczęszczałem tam już około pięciu lat, kiedy w szkole zaczęto szeptać o nowej, utalentowanej, lecz ubogiej uczennicy, którą przyjęto w samym środku semestru, oferując pełnowymiarowe stypendium tylko z powodu jej nadzwyczajnych zdolności. Naturalnie z tych powodów stała się poniekąd pariasem. Któregoś razu zasiedziałem się do późna, ćwicząc kolejny utwór, ale zmęczyłem się i dla odmiany zagrałem „Muzykę aniołów". Kiedy skończyłem, zobaczyłem, że w drzwiach stoi jakaś sympatyczna dziewczyna, której nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Przywitała się ze skrępowaniem i spytała co grałem. Okazało się, że nikt nigdy jej nie opowiadał o tym utworze. Tak rozpoczęła się nasza... nie tyle przyjaźń co koleżeństwo. Dawałem jej rady odnośnie nauczycieli, a ona robiła rzeczy niewiarygodne, pomagając mi analizować sonaty i dopełniając je swoimi osobistymi opracowaniami. A na imię miała Mary.  
Lestrade, uważnie słuchający opowieści, zdawał się być w skrajnym szoku.

- Pan znał moją żonę?  
- Kiedyś, dawno temu. Poznała mnie z moją narzeczoną – powiedział Mycroft cicho.  
- Jest pan żonaty? – zdumiał się Greg, nie widząc obrączki na palcu rozmówcy.

- Nie. Lily zginęła na tydzień przed planowanym ślubem.  
- Bardzo mi przykro.  
- Nie szkodzi. Sam pan wie, jak się czułem. – Holmes badawczo spojrzał w oczy Lestrade'a.

- Mycroft?

- Tak?  
- Niech pan zostanie. Druga poduszka jest w szafie na półce – wyrecytował Gregory prawie bez zająknienia, jak wyuczony na pamięć tekst, po czym odwrócił się do ściany.

- Muszę odmów... – zaczął Mycroft, ale Greg mu przerwał:

- Nie słyszałem tego. Ja tu jestem gospodarzem i chcę, żeby mój gość został.

W ciszy rozległy się kroki i szmer otwieranych drzwi szafy.

- Dobranoc, Mycroft.

- Dobranoc, Gregory – odrzekł Holmes prawie szeptem i położył się obok – w takiej odległości, by nie dotykać sąsiada, ale zarazem czuć, że nie śpi sam.


	7. Rozdział 7 Śniadanie dla dwóch

**Rozdział 7 **

**Śniadanie dla dwóch**

_- Na Boga,Mary, gdzie ty mnie ciągniesz? Spóźnimy się na solfeż! – Mycroft bezskutecznie próbował uwolnić ramię z uchwytu dziewczyny._

_- Powiem ci nawet więcej, my w ogóle na niego nie pójdziemy! – oznajmiła jego towarzyszka z entuzjazmem, jeszcze bardziej przyspieszając kroku._

_- Jak to? – zapytał Mycroft w oszołomieniu. Nigdy jeszcze nie zwagarował z zajęć.  
- Nuda! – Mary wydęła wargi, ale zatrzymała się i zwróciła do chłopaka, mrużąc oczy. – Zaprowadzę cię w pewne nadzwyczajne miejsce! – I już ponownie prawie biegła, nadal mocno trzymając Holmesa za rękę. Przebiegli przez jezdnię na czerwonym świetle, przemierzyli kilka zaułków i zatrzymali się przed wejściem do niczym niewyróżniającej się kawiarni.  
- Co to? – spytał Mycroft podejrzliwie._

_- Sekta! – odparła dziewczyna i roześmiała się wesoło.  
- Pytam poważnie. – Holmesowi można było pozazdrościć opanowania. Jedynie poprawił marynarkę. _

_- Dobrze, dobrze, nie dąsaj się. To kawiarnia, w której występują moi przyjaciele z poprzedniej szkoły. Powinieneś ich posłuchać!_

_- Biorąc pod uwagę kartę praw człowieka... ty mnie prawie porwałaś!_

_Mary skrzywiła się na znak, że nie ma zamiaru słuchać tych morałów._

_- Jakim ty jesteś nudziaaaarzem! Wpadniemy tylko na pięć minut. Naprawdę. Myc, proszę cię._

_- Przecież prosiłem..._

_- ...żeby cię tak nie nazywać – dokończyła dziewczyna. – Pamiętam. Jeśli dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa, obiecuję, że nigdy więcej już tak nie powiem. _

_- Biorąc pod uwagę, że i tak mnie tutaj przyciągnęłaś, a propozycja jest kusząca... dobrze.  
- Hura! – Dziewczyna aż podskoczyła z radości. – Chodźmy prędko. Zaraz się zacznie.  
Usiedli niedaleko sceny, zastawionej przeróżnymi instrumentami. Ludzi było niewielu, lecz można było odnieść wrażenie, że wszyscy się wzajemnie znają od dawna. Ze wszystkich stron machano do Mary przyjaźnie. Dziewczyna uśmiechała się uszczęśliwiona i kręciła na krześle z niecierpliwości.  
Obiecane pięć minut minęło, lecz kiedy tylko Mycroft chciał powiedzieć wszystko, co myśli o swojej „porywaczce", zgasło światło. Było słychać, jak na scenę wchodzą ludzie. Włączył się tylko jeden reflektor, oświetlając dziewczynę stojącą przy mikrofonie. Miała bardzo długie jasne włosy, z lekka wijące się na końcach, a prosta niebieska sukienka nie zakrywała jej kolan, ukazując w całej krasie zgrabne nóżki. Po chwili muzycy zaczęli grać. Melodię przepajał nieokreślony jasny smutek, a kiedy zaśpiewała dziewczyna, Mycroft zapomniał o całym świecie, porażony jej anielskim głosem._

„Lacrimosa dies illa  
Qua resurget ex favilla  
Judicandus homo reus.  
Huic ergo parce, Deus:  
Pie Jesu Domine".

Słowa te oczarowywały duszę. Mycroft patrzał na dziewczynę i tonął w ekstazie, urzeczony przez dźwięki, przenikające do samego serca.

„ Judicandus homo reus.  
Huic ergo parce, Deus:  
Pie Jesu Domine".

_W zapadłej ciszy rozległy się oklaski. Holmes siedział, nie mając siły oderwać wzroku od młodej śpiewaczki. Chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz słowa natychmiast umykały. Zapaliło się światło, muzycy na scenie kłaniali się, dziękowali słuchaczom i obiecali, że po krótkiej przerwie będą kontynuować występ. Mary z rozczuleniem obserwowała wyraz twarzy Mycrofta. Nareszcie nie wytrzymała:  
- Chodźmy, zapoznam cię z zespołem. Są po prostu niesamowici. Widzę, że ci się podobało. _

_Dziewczyna mrugnęła porozumiewawczo i bez szans na protest powlokła go za kulisy, gdzie przebywała czteroosobowa grupka artystów. Dwie dziewczyny i dwóch starszych chłopaków. Przywitali Mycrofta z całą dobrocią i serdecznością, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że jest przyjacielem ich „małego huraganu", jak pieszczotliwie nazywali Mary. Ta zaś tylko udawała urazę i groziła zadusić w objęciach każdego, kto zwątpi w jej poczytalność. _

_Mycroft okazał zachwyt, chwaląc nowych znajomych i bardzo się zdziwił, dowiedziawszy się, że nawet nie ukończyli szkoły muzycznej. Kogoś uczyli rodzice, kto inny sam, czytając odpowiednią literaturę i prosząc o pomoc nauczyciela muzyki. Mary podjęła z chłopcami dyskusję o strojeniu instrumentów i zostawiła Mycrofta sam na sam ze swoją przyjaciółką Lily. Holmes od razu pojął aluzję i skorzystał z okazji. Nowa znajoma okazała się bardzo przyjemna w obejściu. Skromna, miła dziewczyna podtrzymywała niewymuszoną rozmowę, kiedy wchodzili na piętro, gdzie według jej słów z balkonu otwierał się przepiękny widok na miasto.  
Mycroft był oczarowany, lecz przeszkadzało mu tylko jedno. Od kiedy pamiętał, zawsze wolał chłopców. Zdecydowany gej, który bardzo długo skrywał swoją orientację nawet przed rodziną. Po śmierci ojca Mycroft nie chciał dodatkowo denerwować matki. Lecz tak wyszło, że pani Holmes sama wszystko odkryła. Przyjechała zabrać syna ze szkoły osobiście, a ten, nim wsiadł do samochodu, pocałował się na pożegnanie z kolegą z klasy. Naturalnie, w domu był nieduży skandal, głównie z powodu tego, że nie przyznał się od razu. Matka była zasmucona, że nie doczeka się wnuków, ponieważ na Sherlocka nie liczyła w tym względzie. Oświadczyła jednak, że bardzo kocha syna i szanuje jego wybór.  
Jednak teraz, kiedy Mycroft patrzył na Lily, w jego piersi rosło przyjemne ciepło. Holmes Starszy pojmował, że w tej sferze działalności, dokąd on zmierzał, ludzie z rodzinami byli cenieni dużo bardziej. Ich autorytet był znaczniejszy. I wszyscy oni byli heterykami do szpiku kości. Chociaż, nikt przecież nie wiedział, co dzieje się u nich za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Więc dlaczego by nie skoncentrować się na tej dziewczynie? Doskonale się odnajdzie w tak zwanym wielkim świecie. Będzie nadzwyczajną żoną dla dyplomaty. W ten sposób przekonanie o swojej orientacji Mycroft był gotów posłać do diabła tylko ze względu na tę jedną kobietę. _

_Lily nie miała nic przeciwko ponownemu spotkaniu, co oznaczało, że z pewnością zostanie jego żoną. Mycroft miał dopiero szesnaście lat, lecz stanowczo postanowił, że zrobi wszystko, by Lily była z nim szczęśliwa. I z powodzeniem urzeczywistniał ten plan przez ładnych kilka lat. Lecz na tydzień przed ślubem przy kosztowaniu planowanych dań dla gości Mycroft odmówił uczestnictwa w tych bezsensownych czynnościach. Powoływał się na to, że i tak przytył w ciągu ostatniego roku, a najeść się smakołyków zdąży na uroczystości. Lily była oburzona, że cały trud zrzucił na jej kruche ramiona, i wysmarowała nos swojego przyszłego małżonka kremem z tortu. Naturalnie, Holmes nie mógł dosięgnąć tego miejsca językiem, więc zwyczajnie wytarł się chustką, żartobliwie karcąc ukochaną. Dziewczyna kiwała głową w takt jego słów i kontynuowała próbowanie coraz to nowych i nowych dań, odcinając maleńkie kąski._

_Spędzając każdy dzień na przedślubnych przygotowaniach, zmęczeni, szli do łóżka koło północy i od razu zasypiali. Lecz tej nocy Lily źle się poczuła. Ambulans przyjechał nad podziw szybko, ale ratownicy zabrali już prawie martwą dziewczynę. Nieco później Mycroft odkrył, że zamach skierowany był na niego. Lily była ofiarą przypadkową, tym co okrutnie nazywa się "nieuniknioną stratą uboczną". Głównym zaś celem był on. _

_Głupi zbieg okoliczności. Trucizna bez smaku i zapachu. _

_Mycroft załamał się. To objadał się z rozpaczy, myśląc o tym czy nie przyjąć tej samej trucizny, która zabiła Lily, to znów stosował wyczerpujące diety, doprowadzając się na skraj anoreksji, i wprawiając w desperację swojego dietetyka. Zmieniał też kochanków z koszmarną częstotliwością, co fatalnie wpływało na jego reputację w sferach rządowych. A żaden z tych ładniutkich chłopaczków nie mógł zastąpić tej jednej, jedynej. _

_Matka, doprowadzona do rozpaczy, poprosiła Sherlocka, jakoś wpłynął na brata. Mycrofta czekała okrutna rozmowa z mnóstwem przykładów i logicznych wywodów, pod koniec której Holmes Starszy czuł się bardzo dziwnie. Odszedł ból, zniknęła złość na niesprawiedliwe życie. Wszystko zniknęło. Została próżnia, co było w pewien sposób lepsze. Sherlock odszedł, mamrocząc coś o absurdalnej odpowiedzialność za bliskich i głupich ludzkich uczuciach. Mycroft był mu wdzięczny za tę ulgę. Do tej pory strzegł go i troszczył się, chociaż wiedział, że brat docenia to tylko w głębi duszy – pozostało tam chyba coś ludzkiego. Holmes Starszy w ciągu jednego roku odbudował swój autorytet, lecz usunął się w cień. Tak było łatwiej. W cieniu jest nieważne, jakim jesteś człowiekiem, jakie masz upodobania seksualne, jaką przeszłość. Całkowicie poświęcił się pracy, która zabierała mu niemal cały czas i wszystkie siły. I był po swojemu szczęśliwy, uwolniwszy się od niepotrzebnych emocji.  
_

Trzeba było żyć dalej. I właśnie to dążenie skłoniło Mycrofta, by spojrzał na atrakcyjnego samotnego sierżanta, a teraz już inspektora Scotland Yardu, ze względu na którego wstał wcześnie rano, by przygotować śniadanie.

Lestrade obudził się, słysząc dziwaczny syczący dźwięk, który dochodził od strony kuchni. Greg miał na sobie spodnie od piżamy, lecz nie pamiętał, kiedy i jak się przebierał. Uniósł się na łóżku, krzywiąc się i chwytając za obolałą głowę. W ustach miał Saharę. Inspektor zdołał spełznąć z łóżka, podniósł się po ścianie i powlókł niezgrabnie do kuchni. Nogi uginały się pod nim, lecz uporczywie szedł w kierunku dźwięku stukających naczyń.

Lestrade zajrzał do kuchni i zdrętwiał. Stał tam Mycroft – w eleganckich szarych spodniach, w koszuli z podwiniętymi rękawami, i swobodnie rozpiętymi dwoma górnymi guzikami. I cały czas wytwornie podrzucał warzywa na patelni.

- Proszę siadać, inspektorze. Śniadanie prawie gotowe.

Greg dobrnął do krzesła i zaczął uważnie obserwować mężczyznę przy kuchence. Mycroft wyglądał na tym miejscu zupełnie naturalnie, jakby zajmował się gotowaniem całymi dniami, tylko jego obraz w pojęciu inspektora w żaden sposób do takich czynności nie pasował. W powietrzu unosił się tak apetyczny zapach, że żołądek Lestrade'a wyrażał jawne zainteresowanie oczekiwanym posiłkiem, który przekształcił się w osobliwe przedstawienie. Holmes nakrywał do stołu z rekordową prędkością i dokładnością. Na talerzach pyszniły się wspaniałe steki i warzywne dodatki.

Śniadanie minęło w przytulnym milczeniu. Grega i tak bolała głowa od każdego głośniejszego dźwięku zza okna. Skończywszy jedzenie, Lestrade zręcznie zebrał naczynia i bardzo szybko, lecz dokładnie je umył. Mycroft przez ten czas doprowadził się do porządku, zabrawszy swoją marynarkę z sypialni. Inspektor odprowadził gościa do drzwi, podziękowawszy za śniadanie, lecz nie zdecydował się spytać, jak doszło do tego, że zasnął w ubraniu, a obudził się w piżamie._  
_Na Mycrofta już czekała limuzyna – być może wcale nie odjeżdżała spod domu. Gregory odprowadzał wzrokiem swego... można już powiedzieć, że przyjaciela, stojąc w oknie. I sam się dziwił swoim myślom. Zwykle ludzie od takich lwów dyplomatycznych pragnęli poparcia lub władzy, a Greg był zadowolony z dzisiejszego śniadania. Najlepszego, jakie jadł od lat dziesięciu.

Nie mógł przypuszczać, że właśnie takie poglądy przyciągnęły do niego Mycrofta Holmesa.


	8. Rozdział 8 Parasol

**Rozdział 8 **

**Parasol**

Bez Sherlocka sprawy na wydziale szły jak najgorzej. Lestrade prawie nie bywał w domu. Praca pochłaniała tyle sił, że starczało ich jedynie na to, by dojść po omacku do łóżka i zasnąć. W takie same skrajności, co w sumie nie było dziwne, wpadli również John i Mycroft. Doktor zostawał jak mógł najdłużej w szpitalu, biorąc zastępstwa za innych lekarzy. Holmes zaś włóczył się po obcych krajach, przekraczając granice po parę razy dziennie i łagodząc wszelkie możliwe konflikty międzynarodowe. To ich jednak nie ratowało przed rozmyślaniem o Sherlocku.

Miesiąc po pogrzebie Lestrade nareszcie zauważył w korytarzu zapomniany przez Mycrofta parasol, skromnie kryjący się w ciemnym kącie. Greg był bardzo zdumiony, gdyż parasol wydawał się być nieodłączną częścią samego Holmesa. Po wewnętrznej stronie rączki znalazł malutka nalepkę z adresem biura, dokąd Lestrade postanowił zajrzeć w najbliższy wolny weekend.

W recepcji przywitano go dość uprzejmie, lecz chłodno. Nawet kiedy urzędnik dowiedział się, że gość zamierza zwrócić utracone mienie, niczym nie wyraził nawet cienia emocji. Jedynie upewnił się, czy ma coś przekazać kierownictwu. Lestrade zmieszał się i, zbyt szybko zrezygnowawszy z przypomnienia o sobie, pospieszył do wyjścia. W tym właśnie momencie we drzwiach pojawił się przemoczony do nitki Mycroft. W jego oczach w ułamku sekundy przemknęło zdziwienie na widok inspektora.

- Gregory, co pana tutaj sprowadza o tak wczesnej godzinie?

- Parasol. Zapomniał pan… - zaczął Lestrade, lecz Mycroft mu przerwał:

- Ach, tak, rzeczywiście!

Holmes próbował zapewnić sam siebie, że zapomniał parasola specjalnie, by mieć możliwość ponownego spotkania z inspektorem, lecz byłoby to bezczelne kłamstwo. Po prostu tamtego ranka był trochę roztargniony. - Jeżeli nie jest pan zbyt zajęty - Mycroft szybko spojrzał na zegar, szacując, czy ma dosyć czasu – może zajdzie pan na filiżankę herbaty?

Inspektor skinął głową na znak zgody.

Mycroft wskazał schody prowadzące na pierwsze piętro i zapowiedział, że zaraz dołączy do gościa. Greg znalazł się w długim korytarzu wyłożonym czerwonym dywanem, z obrazami na ścianach i pojedynczymi drzwiami na samym końcu. Bardziej przypominało to część jakiegoś pałacu, aniżeli biura. Drewniane drzwi otworzyły się łatwo, wpuszczając gościa. Lestrade obejrzał gabinet, który był tak samo idealny, do najdrobniejszych szczegółów, jak i jego gospodarz. Wszystkie meble ze szlachetnych gatunków drewna błyszczały od lakieru. Mężczyzna podszedł do ogromnego biurka i przesunął palcami po gładkiej powierzchni blatu. Drzwi otworzyły się raptownie, a Greg odruchowo cofnął błyskawicznie rękę, jakby robił coś nieprzyzwoitego. Mycroft miał na sobie mokrą koszulę, która przylepiła się do ciała. Uśmiechnął się tylko na reakcję gościa, chowając ten uśmiech za ręcznikiem, narzuconym na głowę, i nadal spokojnie wycierał włosy.

- Proszę się rozgościć, inspektorze. Zaraz podadzą herbatę. – Holmes odprowadził wzrokiem Lestrade'a, który usiadł na skórzanej kanapie przed stoliczkiem kawowym, a potem odwrócił się ku szafie – po to, by powoli, poświęcając przesadną uwagę każdemu guzikowi, zdjąć koszulę. Gregory zesztywniał, obserwując ten niewielki striptiz. Mycroft powoli zdjął ręcznik z karku i zaczął osuszać resztę ciała, nie rozcierając skóry, a dotykając jej miękkim, frotowym ręcznikiem. Lestrade patrzył na bladą skórę, wystające obojczyki, oszałamiającą linię szyi i kompletnie nie rozumiał, czemu jest tak zmieszany i nawet trochę podniecony widokiem tego mężczyzny. Zmusił się jednak, by odsunąć te nieprzystojne myśli jak najdalej.

Mycrofta zaś szczerze bawiło poczucie, iż jest uważnie obserwowany. Wchłaniał tę uwagę niejako plecami i próbował możliwie jak najbardziej kuszącym ruchem rozluźnić zmęczoną szyję. Najwyraźniej odniósł sukces, gdyż kiedy wkładał suchą koszulę, którą wydobył z szafy, grdyka Lestrade'a podskoczyła nerwowo, a sam inspektor westchnął głośno, próbując się opanować.

Sztuki uwodzenia Holmes nie opanował po mistrzowsku, ale znał kilka sztuczek i ochoczo ich użył, pokazując swoje mocne strony. Przeszedł do biurka, kładąc na jego skraju zwinięty ręcznik. Rozległo się stukanie do drzwi, do gabinetu wszedł znajomy recepcjonista i postawił na stoliku tacę z porcelanowymi filiżankami, imbrykiem i dzbanuszkiem na mleko. Po czym wyszedł, zabierając ręcznik. Mycroft nalał herbaty do filiżanek i usiadł na fotelu naprzeciwko Gregory'ego, który przyglądał się gospodarzowi z nieskrywaną ciekawością. Holmes był lekko rozczochrany, wilgotne włosy sterczały mu na wszystkie strony, za to zachowywał nienaganną postawę i dumną minę. Greg uznał to zestawienie za szalenie dziwne, ale bardzo zabawne a nawet miłe. Mycroft wydawał się bardziej ludzki, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Holmes był najwyraźniej zbyt zmęczony, by w pełni zachowywać chłodny dystans.

- Proszę powiedzieć, Gregory, jaka sprawa pana tu przywiodła? – Mycroft spróbował herbaty, uznał, że jest zbyt gorąca i odstawił filiżankę na stolik, by dolać mleka.  
- Chciałem zwrócić parasol. – Lestrade upił łyk i spojrzał na rozmówcę z niewinną miną.

- Po miesiącu? – Holmes uniósł brwi, ponownie biorąc filiżankę.  
- Dopiero teraz go zauważyłem – oznajmił inspektor stanowczo.

- I pojawił się pan aż nazbyt prędko jak na człowieka chcącego usłyszeć jedynie zwykłe „dziękuję".

- No, dobrze... – Nie można było zaprzeczać oczywistemu. Chociaż Lestrade nie spodziewał się spotkać tutaj Holmesa. – Znowu zabrnąłem w ślepy zaułek.

- Szczegóły? – spytał Mycroft.

- Młoda dziewczyna, znaleziona na siedzeniu kierowcy w jej własnym samochodzie, około trzeciej w nocy. Dwadzieścia ran zadanych nożem, brak śladów walki. Jak pokazała kamera obok miejsca jej pracy, wsiadła do auta sama. Znaleziono również notatkę z ledwo widocznym napisem: „Zabraliśmy ci to, co miałeś najdroższego. Niebawem kolej na ciebie". Zamordowana dziewczyna miała ojca. Biznesmen, właściciel kilku supermarketów. Oznajmił, że nie będzie żałował pieniędzy, by ująć zabójców. Myślę, że tacy jak on miewają niemało wrogów, lecz na razie nie mamy żadnych poszlak. Jeśli nie liczyć pewnej wielkiej firmy, z którą ten człowiek ma dość napięte stosunki. – Lestrade wyrecytował to wszystko płynnie, jakby się nauczył tych słów na pamięć.

- Co mówią przyjaciółki i znajomi z pracy zamordowanej?

- Twierdzą, że to była bardzo dobra i uczynna dziewczyna. Nie obracała się w złym towarzystwie. Przez ostatnie pięć lat sama zarabiała na swoje utrzymanie, nie chcąc pomocy od ojca. Nie był z tego szczególnie zadowolony, gdyż uważał, że nie powinna sobie niczego odmawiać.

- A w jakich była stosunkach z ojcem? – spytał cicho Mycroft, dopijając herbatę i opierając ręce na podłokietnikach fotela.

Lestrade sposępniał, przypominając sobie to, co słyszał od przesłuchiwanych ludzi.  
- Bardzo mocno się pokłócili, kiedy on chciał ją wydać za mąż za partnera biznesowego. Zaraz potem wyprowadziła się z domu i nie wzięła od ojca ani pensa. Niemniej wkrótce się pogodzili i podtrzymywali przyjazne stosunki.  
- Wydaje mi się, że nie była w to zamieszana żadna konkurencyjna firma – orzekł Mycroft z pobłażliwym uśmiechem, obserwując reakcję zmieszanego inspektora.  
- W sensie...?

- Ta śmierć przynosiła korzyść tylko jednemu człowiekowi – powiedział spokojnie Holmes Starszy.  
- A jednak sam przyszedł na policję...  
- Odsunąć od siebie podejrzenia – dokończył Mycroft. – Tak przecież robią niektórzy przestępcy, by zatrzeć ślady. Czemu by nie tym razem?  
- Chwileczkę... – Lestrade potrząsnął głową. – Zabił własną córkę po to, żebyśmy zaczęli szarpać konkurencyjną firmę i ją sprzątnęli?  
- W notatce nie ma żadnych żądań co do okupu i ratowania jego życia. Nie ma innych krewnych ani wyznaczonych spadkobierców, więc w wypadku śmierci cały jego majątek przeszedłby na skarb państwa. Liścik jedynie zwyczajnie uprzedza o śmierci, co jest głupią amatorszczyzną.  
- Ale nie mamy niczego, prócz tej notatki – powiedział Gregory, lecz chwytając znaczące spojrzenie Mycrofta, ciągnął dalej: - Jeśli jednak porównać charaktery pisma...? Zdaje się, że nie od razu się domyślił, jak nam podłożyć fałszywy trop. Pióro kulkowe źle pisze na miękkich powierzchniach albo chropowatej desce rozdzielczej, zachlapanej krwią.  
- Brawo, inspektorze, złapał pan w lot, co trzeba – pochwalił Mycroft, potwierdzając w duchu, że swojego stanowiska w policji Gregory nie dostał za piękne oczy. – Nie chciałby pan pracować na posadzie rządowej?  
- Nie, nie, dziękuję, Mycroft, muszę lecieć – rzekł Lestrade pośpiesznie, wstając z kanapy.

- Już pan idzie? – Holmes ukrył rozczarowanie za sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem.  
- Przepraszam, na mnie już czas. Dziękuję za herbatę i pomoc. Mam nadzieję, że się jeszcze zobaczymy. – Greg wyciągnął rękę, a Mycroft ostrożnie odwzajemnił uścisk. Po czym inspektor prędko opuścił gabinet i dosłownie przeskakując co trzy stopnie na schodach, udał się do Scotland Yardu. Nie dosłyszał już cichych słów, wypowiedzianych w ślad za nim:  
- Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak szybko się zobaczymy.


	9. Rozdział 9 Straty

**Rozdział 9**

**Straty**

Lestrade znów został dłużej w pracy. Ledwo zdążył odejść kawałek od budynku Scotland Yardu, kiedy usłyszał dziwny huk, a chwilę później odebrał telefon z meldunkiem o wybuchu. Gregory zmęczonym głosem spytał o adres i z niedowierzaniem usłyszał własny. To był jego dom! Inspektor mało nie upuścił telefonu, wkładając go szybko do kieszeni, i pobiegł w stronę domu, nie czekając na służbowy samochód.

Budynek był niemal w całkowitej ruinie. Rodzina, mieszkająca piętro wyżej, wyjechała za miasto, więc Lestrade niepokoił się tylko o przypadkowych przechodniów, którzy mogliby ucierpieć. Gdyby Gregory wyszedł z pracy o czasie, nie byłoby go już wśród żywych. Stał i patrzał na dopalające się szczątki i unoszący się nad nimi popiół. Dokoła zebrał się już niewielki tłum, niebawem nadjedzie straż pożarna i pewnie jeszcze ambulans. Głos syren odzywał się echem w głowie Grega, zagłuszając wszystko inne.

Zaczęło padać.

Już po tym, kiedy zagaszono ostatecznie ogień, sprawdzono miejsce wypadku. Inspektor już z góry wiedział, że wszystko wytłumaczą wyciekiem gazu. I bez trudu domyślił się czyja to sprawka.  
*

_- Moi ludzie znajdą cię choćby pod ziemią! – Głos tego człowieka był wysoki i momentami przechodził niemalże w pisk. W celi było ciemnawo, lecz dostatecznie jasno, by widzieć rozmówcę.  
- Doskonale, panie Grey, pańskie groźby zostaną rozpatrzone na rozprawie w najbliższy piątek – odparł spokojnie Lestrade, uważnie rejestrując złowrogi wzrok, jakim tamten człowiek usiłował go spopielić żywcem.  
- Wiesz chociaż, kim jestem? – ciągnął mężczyzna wciąż na wysokich tonach. Był niewielkiego wzrostu, dość mocno zbudowany lecz zbyt ładna twarz nie pozwalała określić jego wyglądu jako męski.  
- Oczywiście, panie Grey. Jest pan emigrantem z Emiratów Arabskich, właścicielem kilku dużych supermarketów... – Inspektor demonstracyjnie wyliczał to na palcach - ...oraz oskarżonym o morderstwo dokonane z zimną krwią. – Lestrade skrzywił się. – Nie było panu żal własnej córki?_

_- Zdradziła mnie! – zaskowytał zabójca. _

_- Panna Grey chciała jedynie normalnego prywatnego życia – odparł Gregory ciężkim tonem.  
- Jej życie należało do mnie! – Zdawało się, że mężczyzna wpadł w trans. Zaczął kołysać się na krześle. - Powinna była spełnić swój obowiązek! - Zaśmiał się wstrętnie, a jego oczy błysnęły drapieżnie._

_- Zabierzcie tego obłąkańca - powiedział Lestrade z niesmakiem i krata odsunęła się, wpuszczając dwóch ludzi, którzy zabrali wrzeszczącego w ataku histerii więźnia i odprowadzili go. - Tu nawet dożywocia będzie mało._

_Z głębokości korytarza słychać tylko piskliwe krzyki:_

_- Oni cię znajdą! I zabiją! Zabiją!_

_Gregory wyszedł z pokoju przesłuchań i zdjął płaszcz z wieszaka. Od strony stołu z kamerami wideo rozległ się zaniepokojony głos młodego stażysty:_

_- I co pan teraz zrobi, inspektorze?_

_Lestrade zapiął płaszcz i zwrócił się w stronę drzwi, powiedziawszy zamiast pożegnania:_

_- Szukać wspólników._

Gregory wciąż stał niedaleko miejsca, gdzie kiedyś był jego dom i rozmyślał. Nie spodziewał się, że najemni zabójcy zadziałają tak szybko. Rozprawa miała odbyć się dopiero następnego dnia. Nie wiedział nawet, ilu ludzi stara się pozbawić go życia. Do listy nierozwiązanych spraw dołączyła jeszcze głupia potrzeba zadbania o własne bezpieczeństwo. Wspaniale. Tylko tego mu brakowało do pełnego szczęścia. Ach, tak... Przyjemnym bonusem było także to, że nie miał gdzie mieszkać. Dobrze przynajmniej, że wszystkie oszczędności miał na koncie, a dom był ubezpieczony. Inspektor już chciał udać się do banku, a następnie na poszukiwanie najbliższego hotelu, gdy do ruin jego mieszkania podjechał znajomy czarny samochód. Drzwi auta otwarły się zapraszająco. Lestrade chciał go zignorować, lecz jego telefon dał sygnał przychodzącego esemesa.

„Niech się pan nie wygłupia, inspektorze. Proszę wsiadać. MH"

Gregory zmęczonym krokiem podszedł do samochodu i wsiadł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Antheę znał z opowiadań Johna, więc tylko przywitał się i nie tracił czasu na pytania dokąd jadą. Odwróciwszy się do okna, patrzał na krople ściekające po szybie i wspominał pierwsze spotkanie z Mycroftem. Inspektor uśmiechnął się, opierając czoło o chłodne szkło, i przymknął oczy, starając się nie zasnąć po drodze.

Po upływie piętnastu minut podjechali do hotelu w wysokościowcu. Anthea zakomunikowała, że Gregory już jest oczekiwany. Odźwierny podbiegł do limuzyny, otwierając parasol, po czym przeprowadził gościa do drzwi. Lestrade'a zaprowadzono do skromnego stolika na uboczu, o ile taki w ogóle był w tej luksusowej sali.

Mycroft siedział plecami do niego, jak zawsze idealnie wyprostowany. Lecz coś w jego pozie sugerowało napięcie, jakby się denerwował. Gregory omal nie roześmiał się głośno do swoich myśli i usiadł naprzeciwko. Holmes pozdrowił go skinieniem głowy oraz uprzejmym uśmiechem i był, zdaje się, przyjemnie zdumiony na widok wyciągniętej ręki inspektora. Uścisk wyszedł lekko niezgrabny, lecz i tak było lepiej, niż za pierwszym razem.

Kelner przyniósł herbatę. Lestrade wyglądał na człowieka zmęczonego do ostatecznych granic i nie skrywał tego, lecz z jakiegoś powodu uśmiechał się nazbyt radośnie, jak na człowieka, który właśnie stracił mieszkanie i wiele cennych rzeczy. Ogarnęła go niezrozumiała wesołość, jakby właśnie to zdarzenie wytrąciło go z rutyny, w której zagrzebał się z głową, próbując nie myśleć o ostatnich wypadkach. Mycroft obserwował go uważnie i wreszcie zdecydował się przerwać milczenie:

- Gregory, rozumie pan, że pańskie życie jest zagrożone?

Lestrade skinął krótko głową.

- Nie mogę zostawić pana bez należytej ochrony – ciągnął Mycroft, a inspektor uniósł jedną brew, napinając uwagę. Holmes wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, lecz jego oczy podejrzanie błyszczały. – Niestety, obecnie nie dysponuję wystarczającą liczbą ludzi, by użyć któregoś dla celów osobistych, dlatego będzie musiał pan zamieszkać u mnie.  
Lestrade zakrztusił się herbatą i oszołomiony spojrzał na swego rozmówcę.

- Przepraszam, co? Mycroft, jestem inspektorem policji i nie mogę...  
- To nie podlega dyskusji – przerwał mu Mycroft stanowczym tonem, ucinając wszelkie protesty. – Niech pan nie zmusza mnie, żebym przeszedł do gróźb.  
- Dobrze. – Gregory zrobił zadowoloną minę i uśmiechnął się chytrze, jakby reakcja Holmesa była czymś, czego oczekiwał. – Ale pod jednym warunkiem! - Mycroft zerknął na niego nieufnie, po raz pierwszy nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać. – Przejdźmy na „ty". Męczy mnie ta oficjalność. Tym bardziej, że mamy razem zamieszkać.

Przez głowę inspektora przemknęła głupia myśl, że Holmes starszy może ma maleńkie mieszkanko z jednym tylko łóżkiem, które będą musieli dzielić. Jednak szybko odegnał ją, karcąc się za brak taktu i durną naiwność.  
- Zgoda – odparł Mycroft z ulgą i wezwał kelnera, prosząc o rachunek.  
- A przy okazji, gdzie mieszkasz? – Inspektor przechylił lekko głowę, czekając na odpowiedź.

Holmes wkładał już płaszcz.

- Niebawem zobaczysz – odrzekł tajemniczo. Teraz była jego kolej, by uśmiechnąć się chytrze, mierząc spojrzeniem swego nowego współlokatora. – Ale teraz musimy gdzieś pojechać.

Zaciekawiony Lestrade pospieszył za Mycroftem. Jego zmęczenie ulotniło się bez śladu.


	10. Rozdział 10 Sen?

**Rozdział 10**

**Sen?**

- Mycroft, dziwnie się w tym czuję. – Niepewny głos inspektora wyrwał Holmesa z zamyślenia.

- Według mnie w tym kolorze jest ci bardzo do twarzy.

To była prawda. Lestrade doskonale wyglądał w popielatoniebieskim garniturze. Tkanina była przyjemna w dotyku, a nowa śnieżnobiała jedwabna koszula miło chłodziła skórę.  
- Boję się w tym nawet poruszyć.

Mycroft puścił te słowa mimo uszu, gestem nakazując Gregowi obrócić się.

- Leży idealnie.  
- Mycroft, ja nie o tym mówię – powiedział Gregowy z westchnieniem, jeszcze raz oglądając się w wielkim lustrze. – Przecież ten ciuch kosztuje prawie tyle, co dwie moje pensje.  
Holmes demonstracyjnie wyjął komórkę, szybko zaczął pisać esemesa i, nawet nie patrząc na inspektora, odparł doskonale niewinnym tonem:

- Już ci przecież proponowałem pracę w rządzie.

- Boże... - westchnął Lestrade i przewrócił oczami. - Czemu nie wyczułem podstępu w momencie, kiedy wjechaliśmy do jednego z najdroższych rejonów Londynu?

- Być może byłem zbyt uroczy, kiedy wyciągałem cię, opierającego się, z auta? - Mycroft nawet oderwał się od ekranu, by zobaczyć reakcję na swoje słowa.

- O tak, byłeś przeuroczy, kiedy z przerażającym profesjonalizmem rozbroiłeś mnie i uprzejmie dałeś do zrozumienia, gdzie mi wsadzisz moją broń...

Mycroft udał szczere zdumienie, które płynnie przeszło w wyraz lekkiego szoku.

- A fe, cóż za grubiaństwo, Lestrade. Nic takiego nie mówiłem.  
- Można było to wyczytać w twoich oczach – oznajmił z zadowoleniem inspektor, któremu dokuczanie Mycroftowi dostarczało czysto estetycznej przyjemności. Holmes, jak się wydawało, nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Jedynie oglądał grymaśnie jeden garnitur za drugim, traktując sklepowego konsultanta bardziej jak wieszak niż doradcę. W końcu poprosił, by odłożono kilka wybranych kompletów. Gregory był z początku zmieszany tym, że poświęca mu się tyle uwagi, jednak było mu przyjemnie, podobnie jak Mycroftowi, który już dawno nie robił nikomu takich prezentów. Tym bardziej, że były ku temu powody.  
- Mycroft, bezwzględnie wszystko ci zwrócę – zapewnił go inspektor, idąc do kasy.

- Nie trzeba. Uważaj to za wcześniejszy prezent. – Mycroft ponownie zajął się telefonem.

- W jakim sensie? – Lestrade spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia.

- Gregory, ty masz naprawdę poważne kłopoty z pamięcią. Pora do lekarza. – Mycroft popatrzył na niego wzrokiem lekarza, który właśnie zastanawia się, jakie tabletki przepisać pacjentowi. – Zapomniałeś o własnych urodzinach?  
Lestrade zamrugał, zaskoczony, zdając sobie sprawę, że istotnie pozostało do nich tylko dziewięć dni. A potem podążył za Mycroftem, który ledwo słyszalnie parsknął.  
Odwiedzili jeszcze kilka sklepów, kupując więcej rzeczy, niż Greg miał ich wcześniej. Mycroft, nieco już zmęczony, usadowił się w wygodnym fotelu w ostatnim z butików i czekając, aż Lestrade się przebierze, przymknął oczy, uśmiechając się bezwstydnie do swoich myśli.  
*

_Szczelnie zasłonięte okna nie wpuszczały światła. Jedynie malutka lampka nocna obok łóżka rzucała nieco mdłego blasku, wyrywając z ciemności dwie postacie, siedzące naprzeciwko siebie w niedużych fotelach._

_- Sebastianie, co za niespodzianka. Myślałem, że zawczasu zadbano o twoją przyszłość, i nie potrzebujesz już zamówień. _

_Słowa Mycrofta wywołały cichy chichot jego rozmówcy, który ostrożnie sięgnął do kieszeni skórzanej kurtki, specjalnie pokazując połyskującą lekko powierzchnię pistoletu i wyjął paczkę papierosów. _

_- Kocham zabijać. – Trzasnęła zapalniczka, w ciemności zalśnił płomyk, a potem rozżarzył się czerwony punkt. – To pomaga się rozerwać, wiesz. _

_- Dlaczego wtedy nie zabiłeś Johna, chociażby z zemsty? – Mycroft wiedział, że Sebastian go nie tknie. Zbyt wiele ochrony na zewnątrz, za drzwiami. Nie uszedłby z życiem, gdyby Holmesowi stało się coś złego._

_- Nie znoszę zbędnych sentymentów. – Mężczyzna zaciągnął się i wydmuchał obłoczek dymu, ledwo widoczny w mroku. – Warunki zostały spełnione, nie miałem prawa zmieniać planu._

_- Hm, jeśli nie znosisz sentymentów – Mycroft namacał coś w kieszeni – to pewnie to też ci nie jest potrzebne? _

_Ręka doświadczonego snajpera pochwyciła_ _w powietrzu rzucony przedmiot. W następnej chwili mężczyzna oglądał na otwartej dłoni złotą obrączkę, wyczuwając palcami znajomy grawerunek._  
_- Nosiłeś ją cały czas przy sobie? Jamesowi by się podobała taka atencja. – Sebastian uśmiechnął się, chowając cenny drobiazg do wewnętrznej kieszeni. _

_- Wypuszczę cię tylko po starej znajomości. – Mycroft chciał zapłacić w ten sposób za życie Johna, choć takie słowa oczywiście nie padły.  
- A może z braku dowodów? – zadrwił Sebastian, strzepując popiół na podłogę.  
- Na każdego można coś znaleźć. Ty na przykład sprzątnąłeś tych, których najął pan Grey. Zostaw tę sprawę, pieniądze dostałeś, a twój zleceniodawca pójdzie siedzieć lada chwila.  
Mężczyzna zdusił papierosa._

_- Za późno. Jeden z tych zabitych kretynów zdążył zaminować dom. Wszystko wyleci w powietrze przy najmniejszej próbie ingerencji.  
- Wiem. Dlatego proszę teraz , żebyś się po prostu nie wtrącał. – W głosie Mycrofta zabrzmiały groźne nuty. – Moran, jeśli mi jeszcze raz podpadniesz, wyślę cię prosto do twojego męża.  
- Z przyjemnością, wasza wielmożność. – Sebastian uśmiechnął się, opuszczając pokój, i dość głośno trzasnął drzwiami._

_Mycroft po chwili poszedł w jego ślady, wyślizgując się z pomieszczenia niczym cichy cień._

Mimo zmęczenia Lestrade postanowił nie spać w samochodzie. Powinien zapamiętać drogę, choćby w przybliżeniu. Dom Mycrofta okazał się dalece niezwyczajny. Otaczał go ogromny, podkowiasty budynek, który wydawał się być swoistym obramowanie, do którego wnętrza wjechali. Okazały piętrowy budynek z automatycznym ogrodzeniem był prawie niezauważalny, gdyż wjazd znajdował się od tyłu, niewidoczny od strony drogi. Do pełni obrazu brakowało tylko drutu kolczastego i budki strażnika z psem. Greg ujrzał w całej krasie ilustrację powiedzenia „Mój dom – moją twierdzą" i nie był pewien czy w ogóle będzie mógł chodzić do pracy bez naciskania różnych guzików. Widząc reakcję inspektora, Mycroft objaśnił mu, w jaki sposób działa system ochrony i wręczył kilka kluczy._  
_Dom miał kamienne oblicowanie, lecz wyglądał całkiem współcześnie. Szczególnie Lestrade'owi podobały się okna na pierwszym piętrze, sięgające aż do podłogi. Stojący nieopodal garaż był wyraźnie obliczony na więcej niż jeden samochód. Grega zdumiał też widok basenu. Dziwne było ujrzeć to wszystko nie tak daleko od centrum Londynu.

Dom okazało się obszerniejszy, niż to sugerował wygląd zewnętrzny. Żadnych zbędnych przedmiotów. Każdy obraz, waza, statuetka miały swoje miejsce i idealnie wpisywały się we wnętrze. Lestrade natychmiast chciał zwiedzać, a Mycroft chętnie go oprowadzał. Salony były dwa. Pierwszy najwyraźniej dostosowany do proszonych wieczorów z gośćmi. Wielki mahoniowy stół, kanapa i fotele obok prawdziwego kominka i aksamitne zasłony tchnęły luksusem w świetle kryształowego żyrandola. Drugi zaś salon znajdował się na pierwszym piętrze i był zupełnym przeciwieństwem tego z parteru. Tu okna miały rolety zamiast aksamitnych kotar, stało tu też domowe kino. W kącie do samego sufitu wznosiła się szafa z ciemnego drzewa z lakierowanymi drzwiczkami. Pod ścianą rozłożyła się niska kanapa, kawowej barwy z kremowymi poduszkami i niewielkim stolikiem pod kolor szafy. Taki minimalizm uderzał swoją prostotą i stylowością. Gregory już wiedział, gdzie będzie spędzać wieczory, rozkoszując się oglądaniem filmów na dużym ekranie.

Wszystkie pokoje były urządzone w jasnych pastelowych tonach, nie drażniących zmęczonych oczu. W kuchni znajdował się mini bar. W łazience - jaccuzi i okno w suficie. Na balkonie działały dwie kamery dozorujące, podłączone do systemu komputerowego. Mycroft zdecydował nareszcie, że wystarczy. Wskazał jeszcze gestem, gdzie znajduje się jego gabinet i sypialnia, prowadząc inspektora do pokoju gościnnego, i zostawił go tam, powiedziawszy, że za pół godziny będzie kolacja. Lestrade tylko kiwnął głową, usłyszawszy ciche trzaśnięcie zamykających się drzwi. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Ten sam przyjemny minimalizm. Inspektor nigdy nie widział łóżek z baldachimami, które by dobrze wyglądały w nowoczesnym wnętrzu, lecz właśnie okazało się, że takowe istnieją. Zarówno podstawa, jak i słupki były z ciemnego, prawie czarnego drewna. Śnieżnobiały baldachim i półprzezroczyste zasłony kontrastowały z ciemnym sufitem. Jednak z powodu siwej podłogi i dużych okien pokój był zaskakująco widny. Greg przysiadł na łóżku, przesuwając palcami po szafeczce nocnej, oszacował wzrokiem rozmiary szafy, gdzie miał rozlokować swoje nowe ubrania, po czym położył się, wtulając nos w jedną z wielu poduszek i wciągnął zapach świeżej pościeli. Czy on naprawdę ma tu teraz mieszkać? Dotychczas nie wierzył w to, myśląc, że to tylko sen. Lecz nawet jeżeli tak było, nie chciał się obudzić.

Następne dni Gregory z dużym trudem mógłby nazwać zwyczajnymi. Budząc się rano, nie zawsze od razu się orientował gdzie jest. Śniadania przygotowywała służba, ale jeszcze nie zdarzyło się, by zobaczył choć jednego człowieka. Wszyscy jakby specjalnie go unikali. To było dziwne, lecz inspektor nie chciał męczyć Mycrofta głupimi pytaniami.  
Obaj mężczyźni razem jedli śniadania, rozmawiając na luźne tematy i nie czując skrępowania. Mieli dziwne wrażenie, że znają się od dziecka. Lestrade nie zgodził się, by Holmes podwoził go do pracy. Scotland Yard znajdował się niezbyt daleko, a inspektor przywykł chodzić pieszo. Nie chciał też robić dodatkowych problemów przyjacielowi, który go przygarnął - drogi czarny samochód, który by przywoził go każdego ranka, wcześniej czy później naprowadził by kolegów na dość dwuznaczne domysły.  
Wielu współpracowników w ciągu ostatnich dni zauważyło, że Greg wypiękniał. Nowa odzież, obfite śniadania i dobry sen dały dobre rezultaty. Nawet usłyszał kilka komplementów od Mycrofta, który w domu stawał się coraz bardziej otwarty i rozmowny. Ich kolacje kończyły się oglądaniem jakiegoś filmu jakiegokolwiek w górnym saloniku i długiej dyskusji, podczas której rozwijały się czasem całe słowne batalie. Wydawało się, że obaj trenowali na sobie wzajemnie dowcip i odczuwali prawdziwą przyjemność ze znalezienia godnego przeciwnika. I kiedy Lestrade niemal całkowicie pogrążył się w tej idylli, nagle dobiegła końca.

- Gregory, spakuj dzisiaj rzeczy na dwa tygodnie. Obudzę cię równo o szóstej - powiedział rzeczowo Mycroft przy kolacji.

- Jutro przecież weekend. – Inspektor ze zdziwieniem uniósł na niego oczy.

- Wiem, ale to nie podlega dyskusji. - Holmes włożył do ust apetyczny kęs kalafiora.

- Dokąd, Mycroft? Jestem zawalony pracą. – Greg, zbulwersowany, że zdecydowano o wszystkim za niego, odłożył widelec.

- Z twoimi zwierzchnikami już rozmawiałem - spokojnie powiedział Mycroft, nie zwracając uwagi na nutki oburzenia w tonie rozmówcy. – Powiedzmy, że to ten sam urlop, który ci kiedyś obiecałem. Zwłaszcza że jutro przecież twój dzień, i chcę ci zrobić niespodziankę.

Lestrade nieufnie popatrzył na Holmesa, lecz nie doczekawszy się nawet odrobiny uwagi dla swojej skromnej osoby, smętnie dojadł kolację i poszedł zbierać rzeczy, podejrzewając, że tych urodzin nie zapomni do końca życia.


	11. Rozdział 11 Przyjemne niespodzianki

**Rozdział 11**

**Przyjemne niespodzianki**

Greg obudził się natychmiast, kiedy ktoś dotknął lekko jego ramienia. Błyskawicznie poderwał ręce i przewrócił na łóżko przypuszczalnego napastnika, którym okazał się Mycroft, mamroczący w poduszkę coś o fatalnych manierach i zbyt popędliwych reakcjach inspektora. Przebudziwszy się do końca, Lestrade stoczył się ze swojej ofiary i roześmiał zaraźliwie.

Holmes usiadł, poprawił garnitur i przygładził roztrzepane włosy, starając się przybrać możliwie najbardziej karcącą minę. To jednak wyszło mu dość słabo i rozśmieszyło Grega jeszcze bardziej, wywołując nowy wybuch śmiechu. Niby dwaj dorośli mężczyźni, zajmujący się poważnymi sprawami... Ostatecznie jego nastrój udzielił się również Mycroftowi.

I żeby ukryć własny uśmiech trzepnął inspektora poduszką prosto w twarz, kneblując go na parę sekund. Lestrade, który dostał czkawki ze śmiechu, nie pozostał dłużny, przewracając Mycrofta z powrotem na łóżko i znów psując mu uczesanie. Był przyjemnie zdziwiony faktem, że Holmes panicznie boi się łaskotek. Rozentuzjazmowany tym odkryciem, Gregory doprowadził Mycrofta do z trudem powstrzymywanego histerycznego śmiechu, czkawki i upokarzającego przyznania palmy zwycięstwa inspektorowi.  
Holmes potrzebował całej minuty by odzyskać oddech. Został niechętnie wypuszczony z mocnego chwytu, który podejrzanie przypominał objęcia i oznajmił, że własnoręcznie przygotowane przez niego śniadanie już czeka na solenizanta. Lestrade odprowadził wzrokiem wychodzącego Mycrofta i przymknął oczy, wciąż jeszcze czując zapach cudzej wody kolońskiej i słysząc w głowie tak szczery śmiech, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał z ust tego człowieka. To był pewnie dla nich obu najlepszy poranek od wielu lat.

Śniadanie było wspaniałe, naleśniki przepyszne, a aromatyczną czarną herbatę Mycroft zaparzył sam. Dziwne, że takiej prostej rzeczy nigdy nie pozostawiał profesjonalnej służbie. Grega w tej chwili to nic nie obchodziło. Po prostu siedział naprzeciwko Mycrofta, słuchał jego spokojnego głosu, mówiącego coś o czekającej ich podróży, i pił herbatę, przymykając oczy z przyjemności, czując miłe ciepło rozlewające się po ciele, i uważał się w tej chwili za najszczęśliwszego człowieka na Ziemi.  
Kiedy skończyli jeść, poszli do samochodu, w którym były już spakowane wszystkie bagaże. Po jakimś czasie czarne auto wyjechało prosto na płytę lotniska. Lestrade nawet nie zdziwił się na widok prywatnego samolotu, niespodzianka czekała w środku.  
Chmurny i poważny John na widok inspektora zerwał się z fotela, rozpromienił się w uśmiechu i objął solenizanta, mówiąc jednocześnie jak dobrze znów go widzieć. Po chwili jednak rzucił druzgocące spojrzenie Mycroftowi, który zrobił niewinną minę i poszedł do pilota, by wydać polecenie startu. Doktor znów się uśmiechnął i podał przyjacielowi małe pudełeczko, w którym, jak się okazało, leżały spinki do mankietów z białego złota w kształcie klepsydr, i druga para – małe srebrne pistolety, bardziej pasujące do noszenia na co dzień. Biorąc pod uwagę, że garderoba inspektora ostatnio przeszła wielkie zmiany, był to jak najbardziej odpowiedni prezent.  
Lot przebiegł gładko, bez zakłóceń. Zaledwie godzinę i dziesięć minut później wylądowali w Paryżu. Na ulicach panował przyjemny, orzeźwiający chłód. Cała trójka mężczyzn skierowała się ku głównej atrakcji tego zdumiewającego miasta. Po drodze Mycroft nie gorzej od doświadczonego przewodnika opowiadał o historycznych zaszłościach, pokazywał ciekawe zakątki i z przyjemnością obserwował zachwycone spojrzenia Lestrade'a i Johna. Obiad zjedli w małej restauracyjce, w której grała muzyka na żywo i podano im bardzo smaczne bouillabaisse1. Pokrzepieni, doszli nareszcie do Wieży Eiffla i aż do wieczora podziwiali panoramę Paryża.  
Restauracja „Juliusz Verne" położona na wysokości stu dwudziestu czterech metrów, cieszyła oko oryginalnym umeblowaniem i niezapomnianym widokiem z okien. Na kolację John postanowił spróbować foie gras2 z kaczki z puree ziemniaczanym, Mycroft z Gregorym zamówili smażone warzywa sauté. A na urodzinowy deser przyniesiono szampana, trufle czekoladowe i suflet cytrynowy, który nikogo z biesiadników nie pozostawił obojętnym.

Nieco później ponownie wyszli na taras widokowy, a Mycroft wręczył Gregowi niewielki futerał. Inspektor początkowo nie chciał przyjąć podarunku, twierdząc, że ten dzień jest już sam w sobie najlepszym prezentem. Dał się jednak przekonać i wyjął z pudełka lśniącego Rolexa o czarnym cyferblacie. Płynny ruch wskazówki w kształcie błyskawicy był zachwycający. Lestrade nie wiedział, jak podziękować Mycroftowi za wszystko, co ten dla niego zrobił, więc po prostu objął go mocno z cichym i szczęśliwym „dzięki". A Holmes przytulił go, ciesząc się, że mógł zrobić przyjemność człowiekowi, który był mu nieobojętny. John obserwował tę scenę z boku, czując dławienie w gardle. Nie mógł zrobić tego samego z człowiekiem, który umarł dla wszystkich, poza nim samym, Lestradem i Mycroftem. I gdzie by teraz Sherlock nie był, John kiedyś się z nim spotka.

Po tak niezwykłym dniu, pełnym wrażeń, szalenie chciało im się spać. Złapali taksówkę, ale zamiast skierować taxi na lotnisko, Mycroft podał jakiś inny adres. Przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego i spytali praktycznie chórem:

- Mycroft, dokąd jedziemy?

Holmes zerknął na towarzyszy i odparł niepewnie:

- Nie mówiłem wam, że nasza rodowa rezydencja leży we Francji?

To zdanie wywołało uczucia ambiwalentne. Z jednej strony John i Greg mieli ochotę wygarnąć Mycroftowi, co myślą o tej rodzinie, sądząc po jej dwóch wyrazistych przedstawicielach, a z drugiej – było im już naprawdę wszystko jedno gdzie zanocują. W milczącym porozumieniu postanowili zostawić Holmesa wśród żywych. Przynamniej na tę noc. Żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia, że nie zmrużą oka do rana.  
Niebo zasnuło się ołowianymi chmurami, zaczął padać drobny deszcz, grożący, że przekształci się w prawdziwą ulewę. Rezydencja powitała gości całą swą dostojną wspaniałością, lecz zwiedzanie trzeba było przełożyć na jutro. Mycroft zaprowadził gości do zacisznego gabinetu z miękkimi kanapami i kominkiem, wyjął z barku butelkę koniaku i trzy kieliszki. Greg i John usadowili się na kanapie twarzą do Holmesa, dzieląc się wrażeniami z minionego dnia i wypytując o historię budowli. Ten odpowiadał, choć bez szczególnego entuzjazmu.

- Ten majątek należał do rodziny Holmesów z dawien dawna. Mój ojciec opowiadał, że kiedyś znajdowała się tu nawet placówka świętej inkwizycji, „izba ognista". Odbywały się w tych murach sądy i poddawano niewygodnych ludzi torturom.  
John wyobraził sobie, jakie w tym domu musiały być piwnice. Wyobraźnia podsuwała obraz długich, zagmatwanych korytarzy z pochodniami na ścianach, które drżały od donośnych krzyków kolejnej ofiary. Doktor wzdrygnął się. Lestrade zaś nie miał ochoty zagłębiać się w historię, woląc usłyszeć więcej o współczesności.

- A dlaczego teraz tu nikogo nie ma?

- Nie pojawiałem się tu już od dość dawna. - Mycroft, nie wstając z kanapy, poruszył węgle w kominku mosiężnym pogrzebaczem. - Mama udała się w kolejną podróż dookoła świata, więc służba pojawia się raz na tydzień, by posprzątać i nie pozwolić by ogród zarósł. - Holmes rozlał do kieliszków nowe porcje bursztynowego płynu i zanurzył wargi w aromatycznym koniaku.

Gregory z Johnem uznali za nietakt pytanie o głowę rodziny, lecz Mycroft i tak wszystko wyczytał z ich twarzy. Odstawił kieliszek na stolik i kontynuował:

- Ojciec miał kilka dużych fabryk. To był srogi, lecz sprawiedliwy człowiek, który bardzo kochał swoją rodzinę. Kiedy miałem dziesięć lat, poważnie zachorował i zmarł. Sherlock go zupełnie nie pamięta, był za mały. Niestety, nie byłem z ojcem w dniu jego śmierci. Jeszcze na długo przedtem rodzice umieścili mnie w jednej z prywatnych szkół w Londynie. Matka odczekała aż Sherlock podrośnie do odpowiedniego wieku, by wysłać go do mnie, i odjechała dokądś za ocean. Tłumacz takiego poziomu, jak ona, był bardzo pożądany w każdym kraju.

Mężczyźni posmutnieli na wspomnienie detektywa, lecz John opanował się i jednak zadał dawno męczące go pytanie:

- Mycroft, a jak on się uczył?

- Ooo... – mruknął Holmes starszy dwuznacznie. – Istny koszmar dla nauczycieli. Nie było dnia, żebym nie był wzywany przez któregoś z wykładowców. Domagali się, żebym go krócej trzymał i zmusił, by zachowywał się przyzwoicie. Mogłem jedynie miło się uśmiechać i wieczorami prawić Sherlockowi morały, na które zresztą kompletnie nie zwracał uwagi.

- Dlaczego go w takim razie nie wyrzucono? – zdumiał się Lestrade.

- Jedynym człowiekiem, z jakim znalazł wspólny język, okazał się Steven Spencer, dyrektor szkoły. Miał osobliwe poglądy na życie i swoje dziwactwa. Uwielbiał Sherlocka i zachwycał się jego zdolnościami. Był już starszym człowiekiem, z przyjemnością poświęcał Sherlockowi czas poza zajęciami szkolnymi. Razem robili jakieś chemiczne doświadczenia, które czasem kończyły się niewielkimi wybuchami albo pożarami. Naiwnie spodziewałem się, że mój brat wybierze drogę kariery naukowej, ale pomyliłem się.

Raptem zajaśniała błyskawica, rozległ się huk gromu i światło nagle zgasło, mrugnąwszy tylko na pożegnanie. W nagłej ciszy dał się słyszeć trzask zamykanych drzwi, a wszystkie okna otwarły się, wpuszczając do środka wiatr i ciężkie krople deszczu. Mężczyźni zerwali się z kanap. Słabe światło padające z kominka nie wystarczało, by dobrze rozeznać się w pomieszczeniu. John podbiegł do wyjścia i bezskutecznie szarpał za klamkę. Lestrade zajął się oknami, rozsądnie uważając, że przy takiej ulewie zamoczone parkiety napuchną. Zresztą skakanie przez okno z drugiego piętra i tak nie wchodziło w grę. Mycroft dzwonił do swoich ludzi, którzy wszyscy, co do jednego, znajdowali się o dobre dwadzieścia minut jazdy od rezydencji.  
Jedynymi źródłami światła okazały się komórki, które jednak nie oświetlały zbyt wiele. A w pokoju zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy. Szuranie, doskonale słyszalne nawet poprzez bębniący o szyby deszcz. I jeśli jękliwe dźwięki można było jeszcze przypisać ulewie, to skrzypienie i stuki w wielkiej szafie wywołały niezłe emocje u gości, którzy już postanowili, że są to jedynie słuchowe omamy wywołane przez alkohol, wypitego zresztą w niewielkiej ilości... Jednak okazało się, że wzrok też ich zaczął zawodzić. Niebieskobiała mgła zaczęła ścielić się po podłodze, podpełzając coraz bliżej stóp stojących pośrodku pokoju ludzi. Stali w grupce, plecami do siebie, wpatrując się w mrok, łowiąc najlżejszy ruch, szmer i skrzypnięcie. Nie bali się, tylko z jakiegoś powodu, może niedostatku tlenu, zaczynało się kręcić w głowie, a krew łomotała z skroniach. Byli w takim napięciu, prawie całkowicie wytrzeźwieli, choć nadal nie rozumieli, co się dzieje. W zmąconych umysłach powtarzało się tylko jedno: „W dół - w dół -w dół...". Powtarzało się znów i znów, dźwięcząc echem w tej naciskającej ciemności. Rozbrzmiewało jak gdyby z każdego przedmiotu w pokoju, głośniej i głośniej, przekształcając się w najprawdziwszą torturę dla słuchu. Kakofonia dźwięków doprowadzała do szaleństwa, zmuszając by zatykać uszy i zaciskać powieki. Jakby mieszkańcy Piekła wołali do siebie, odbierając rozum i pozbawiając woli. Jeszcze parę chwil i John upadłby na kolana, błagając by to wszystko już się skończyło. Lecz światło nagle zapaliło się ponownie razem z cichymi pstryknięciem otwierających się drzwi. Mgła zaczęła się rozwiewać, a hałasy ustały tak samo raptownie, jak się rozpoczęły. Watson otworzył oczy, cofając ręce od głowy i mrużąc oczy od jaskrawego świata. Jego przyjaciele wyglądali prawie tak samo. Przeszło nie więcej niż pięć minut od chwili wyłączenia światła, a im wydawało się, że minęła cała wieczność. W pokoju nie widać było nic nadzwyczajnego. Ciszę zdecydował się zakłócić Gregory:

- No, i co to było?

- Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiedział John cicho, wciąż podejrzanie oglądając pomieszczenie.

- Określona grupa naukowców mogłaby nazwać to poltergeistem. - Mycroft powiedział to takim tonem, jakby czytał encyklopedię. - Lecz ja wolę pracować nad realnymi faktami.

- A to dla ciebie nie był dowód? - nerwowo uśmiechnął się Lestrade, i zaproponował jak najszybciej wynieść się z tego pokoju, z czym pozostali zgodzili się skwapliwie.

Zeszli do salonu na parterze. Goście zatrzymali się u progu, a Mycroft przeszedł wzdłuż ściany, by namacać włącznik. Miękkie światło rozjaśniło przestronną salę, pośrodku której naprzeciwko siebie stały dwie ogromne kanapy i jeden duży fotel, który sprawiał wrażenie króla wszystkich mebli. Mycroft zerknął, ciekaw reakcji gości. Ostatecznie było to jedno z najwystawniej urządzonych pomieszczeń w tym domu. Lecz miny Johna i Grega były aż nazbyt szokowane. Mycroft zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał tam, gdzie ci dwaj patrzeli z takim osłupieniem, po czym upuścił telefon, który dotąd mocno trzymał w dłoni. W samotnym, ogromnie luksusowym fotelu pośrodku salonu siedział Sherlock.

1 Tradycyjna francuska zupa rybna.

2 Inaczej pasztet sztrasburski, produkowany z wątroby gęsiej lub kaczej.


	12. Rozdział 12 W ciemności

**Rozdział 12 **

**W ciemności**

Lestrade nie zdążył chwycić i zatrzymać Johna, który z niewiarygodną szybkością dopadł fotela. Sherlock podniósł się i natychmiast opadł z powrotem, spazmatycznie łapiąc oddech. John walnął go z całej duszy w splot słoneczny, a następnie zaczął wyładowywać się na okolicznych sprzętach. Ofiarami jego wściekłości padł serwis do kawy, wazon i dwie karafki. Nie mógł się uspokoić.

- Ty! Czy ty wiesz, co ja przeżyłem? – John złapał zmartwychwstałego przyjaciela za kołnierz pod szyją i potrząsał nim bezlitośnie. – Mówię do ciebie!

Sherlock nie próbował stawiać oporu.

- Wybacz, John – wykrztusił ochryple, przyduszony.

Watson bezsilnie osunął się na podłogę, zamykając oczy, w których już rozwiewał się opar furii. Sherlock powoli przyciągnął go do siebie, rozsuwając kolana. John położył na nich dłonie i wsparł głowę na piersi detektywa, mamrocząc coś o bezdusznym idiocie, którego już nigdzie i nigdy nie puści.

Mycroft na sztywnych nogach podszedł do brata z boku, położył dłoń na kędzierzawej głowie i przytulił brata, zaciskając powieki i głośno wzdychając. Lestrade, obserwując ten obraz z poczuciem oddalenia od rzeczywistości, podszedł z drugiej strony, ściskając ramię detektywa, przekonując samego siebie, że to wszystko jest realne.

Nie wiedzieli ile minęło czasu. Kiedy Gregory poczuł, że Mycroft ostrożnie bierze go za rękę, dał się wyprowadzić z salonu bez sprzeciwu. Jeszcze zdążą porozmawiać z Sherlockiem, teraz niech ci dwaj sobie wszystko poukładają.

Deszcz przestał padać, wyszli na balkon i inspektor zauważył osobliwy wyraz twarzy Holmesa starszego. W świetle padającym z okien, jego policzki lśniły podejrzanie.

- Mycroft, ty płaczesz? – odezwał się wstrząśnięty Greg, nie wierząc własnym oczom.

- Ja... nie... – Holmes otarł szybko twarz. – Po prostu... John rozbił mój ulubiony wazon.

Greg mrugnął powoli. Potem jeszcze raz. A potem roześmiał się nerwowo, obejmując przyjaciela za ramiona.

- Myyycrooooft, jesteś niemożliwy! – i obaj mężczyźni zaczęli płakać, rozładowując nerwowe napięcie.

Wypalili po papierosie na świeżym powietrzu, a kiedy wrócili do środka, w salonie nikogo nie było.

- Sherlock, gdzie ty mnie ciągniesz? – dopytywał się Watson, ledwo nadążając za przyjacielem. – Nawet jeszcze nic mi nie wyjaśniłeś!

- Potem, John – obiecał detektyw. – Musimy się spieszyć, nie mamy wiele czasu.  
- Dobry Boże, dokąd?

Ale na te słowa Sherlock tylko uśmiechnął się zagadkowo i nic nie odrzekł.  
Pokonali jeszcze kilka ulic nocnego Paryża, który nawet o tej porze tętnił życiem, lśnił blaskiem witryn całodobowych sklepów i kafejek. Sherlock tak gwałtownie zatrzymał się przed budynkiem z szyldem „Dans Le Noir", że John wpadł na niego siłą inercji. A detektyw, nie pozwalając, by towarzysz się opamiętał, pociągnął go do wejścia. W holu przywitał ich dość niski, mocno zbudowany mężczyzna, który mocno i serdecznie uściskał Holmesa, mówiąc coś szybko po francusku. Sherlock odpowiadał swobodnie, zerkając na Johna, nie rozumiejącego ni słowa z tej rozmowy, lecz próbującego cokolwiek odgadnąć z intonacji. To rozbawiło detektywa, który po tym krótkim dialogu ruszył w głąb budynku, kiedy tylko jego znajomy portier otworzył im wewnętrzne drzwi. Pomieszczenie było nijakie, urządzone bardzo prosto i bez żadnych ozdób czy udogodnień. Czujność Watsona obudził szereg szafek-sejfów, zajmujący niemal całą ścianę. Sherlock zaczął opróżniać kieszenie i rzucił w stronę przyjaciela:

- John, daj mi swój telefon.

Dla doktora to była całkiem zwyczajna prośba, na którą zareagował z przyzwyczajenia. Zdziwił się tylko, że detektyw położył jego komórkę razem z rzeczami, wyjętymi ze swoich kieszeni, do sejfu, zamknął i zabrał kluczyk ze sobą. Wśród wszystkich tych gratów Watson uchwycił znajome połyskiwanie papierośnicy.

- Sherlock, znowu palisz? - zapytał John, i tak już znając odpowiedź.

- Bez ciebie było mi nieznośnie nudno. Dzisiaj rzucam.

Doktora to nie dziwiło i miał tylko nadzieję, że papierosom nie towarzyszyły narkotyki.

Obserwując manipulacje Sherlocka, John nawet nie zauważył, jak odprowadzający ich mężczyzna zniknął, a na jego miejscu pojawił się drugi. Wysoki i chudy młody człowiek w ciemnym garniturze. Przywitał się, uśmiechnął miło i czystą angielszczyzną zaprosił gości, by poszli za nim. Sherlock lekko popchnął Watsona, który spojrzał na niego surowo. Cała trójka przeszła do drugiego pomieszczenia przez wąziutki, bardzo słabo oświetlony korytarzyk. Kiedy Holmes zamknął za sobą drzwi, całe pomieszczenie pogrążyło się w absolutnej ciemności. Przewodnik pewnie ujął obu mężczyzn pod łokcie i poprowadził gdzieś w głąb, wygłaszając po drodze krótki wykład, że oto znajdują się w specjalnej restauracji bez światła. Właśnie w takim otoczeniu odwiedzającym proponuje się próbowanie rozmaitych dań-niespodzianek, bez możności ich oglądania. Sherlock wiele razy był z Johnem w kawiarniach i restauracjach, doktora trudno zadziwić, ale tym razem mu się udało. Watson, usadzony na miękkiej kanapce, uważnie słuchał instrukcji i kiwał głową, choć wiedział, że tego oczywiście nie widać. Sztućców przyszło szukać na oślep, co było straszliwie dziwne, a jednak fajne. Zostawiwszy gości na parę minut, kelner wrócił z apetycznie pachnącymi półmiskami, życzył przyjemnego spędzenia czasu i oddalił się. W ciągu paru minut John przystosował się i spokojnie operował widelcem i nożem, próbując kąsek za kąskiem i całkiem inaczej wyczuwając jedzenie. Mięso wydawało się bardziej soczyste, warzywa - aromatyczniejsze, a wino - słodsze.

- Jak ci się tu podoba? - spytał detektyw niecierpliwie.

- Sherlock, to niesamowite miejsce! Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem. - Doktor z przyzwyczajenia rozejrzał się, mrugając w ciemności.

Obaj mężczyźni wkładali w głos więcej emocji, próbując uzupełnić utracony chwilowo wzrok.

- Sala może pomieścić około sześćdziesięciu gości – zaczął Sherlock. – Cała obsługa, za wyjątkiem kucharza, to niewidomi.

Watson ze zdumieniem przypomniał sobie uśmiechniętego kelnera i nie mógł uwierzyć.

- Na marginesie, przy wejściu nas spotkał Stan. Miał u mnie nieduży dług, więc z przyjemnością został, by przygotować coś dla nas.

John w tym czasie dojadł ostatni kawałeczek, ubolewając, że nie będzie mógł osobiście podziękować kucharzowi, który, według słów Sherlocka, już wyszedł.

Detektyw tymczasem mówił dalej:

- Kiedy byłem mały, mama często przyprowadzała mnie tutaj, tak więc orientuję się tu nie gorzej od kelnerów. - Holmes zrobił dziwną pauzę, jakby obawiając się wypowiedzieć następną myśl, co dla Johna było nowością. Zwykle Sherlock sie nie krępował. - Teraz jesteśmy tu zupełnie sami - zakończył nareszcie detektyw i ostrożnie nakrył dłonią rękę doktora, która drgnęła, ale nie odsunęła się.

- Sherlock, ja...

- Tęskniłem, John. Każdego dnia. To, że nie mogłem porozmawiać, ani dotknąć ciebie, usłyszeć głosu, albo jak dyszysz po pogoni za jakimś przestępcą... To mnie po prostu zabijało.

John ledwo mógł oddychać, nie mając odwagi przerwać.

- Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że taki banalny aspekt, jak emocje, zabiera tyle sił psychicznych i fizycznych. – Detektyw mocniej zwarł palce i kontynuował: - Wszystko opowiem, trochę później. Tak było lepiej dla wszystkich. A teraz po prostu pozwól mi się nacieszyć chwilą – zakończył, wzdychając głośno.

- Sherlock...

- Tak, John?

- Możliwe, że jeszcze nie wyszedłem z szoku, ale jeśli teraz tego nie powiem, to oszaleję. – John przerwał na moment, nabrał więcej powietrza i wypalił: - Kocham cię...  
Holmes z głośnym stukotem odepchnął ich niewielki stolik, jakieś naczynie rozbiło się z trzaskiem. Odszukał Johna w ciemności, siadając mu na kolanach i obejmując za ramiona, wpił się ustami w chętne wargi doktora. To był nie tylko pocałunek, to była obietnica, że już nigdy więcej się nie utracą.

John delikatnie, a zarazem stanowczo zawładnął ustami detektywa, przejmując inicjatywę, pozbawiając go tchu i wprawiając w zdumienie jego własnym podporządkowaniem. Holmes gorączkowo wymacał skraj koszuli Watsona. Na kilka sekund przerwał pocałunek, tylko po to by ściągnąć zawadzającą część garderoby i na nowo przylgnął do ust Johna, czując pod dłońmi jego rozpaloną skórę. John nie pozostał dłużny, mistrzowsko rozprawiając się z guzikami u koszuli Sherlocka, który zaczął gwałtownie wyswobadzać się z rękawów. Zderzyli się zębami z pośpiechu, śmiejąc się ze swojej niecierpliwości. Między ich nagimi torsami nie było już ani milimetra wolnego miejsca, a przylgnęli do siebie jeszcze ciaśniej, czując gwałtowne bicie swoich serc. Sherlock wyprostował się, kładąc Johna na kanapie i ściągnął spodnie, rzucając je niedbale gdzieś na bok. Detektyw zaczął rozpinać pasek przyjaciela, jednocześnie całując wrażliwe miejsce za jego uchem, od czego Johna przeszedł dreszcz.  
- Sherlock, ja jeszcze nigdy z...

- Ja też – przerwał mu Holmes i polizał krawędź jego ucha – ale miałem dość czasu, żeby zapoznać się z tematem.

- Jak rozumiem – doktor powiódł rękami po ciele detektywa, czując pod palcami jego żebra i pierś – ty już zdecydowałeś za mnie? – Z tymi słowami boleśnie uszczypnął sutek Holmesa, który syknął, zaskoczony.

- Jakieś sprzeciwy? – odezwał się detektyw wyniośle, napierając podnieconym ciałem na brzuch doktora, wciąż jeszcze ubranego w bokserki.  
- O Boże... – westchnął John, a kiedy Sherlock do reszty pozbawił go odzieży, jęknął tylko: - Żaa-adnych!

Sherlock zdawał sobie sprawę, że z nawilżeniem jedynie śliną i w dodatku pierwszy raz będzie to dość nieprzyjemne. Nie chciał sprawiać Johnowi bólu, lecz nie było innego wyjścia. Ochrypłe jęki doktora doprowadzały go do szaleństwa, rozpalając jeszcze bardziej.

John był zadowolony, że Sherlock nie widzi jego pałającej twarzy, półotwartych ust i bezwstydnie rozłożonych nóg, choć oczywiście wszystko mógł doskonale wyczuć dotykiem.

Pierwszy palec nie napotkał oporu. Watson zarzucił jedną nogę na oparcie kanapy, drugą wparł w podłogę. Palce jednej ręki zacisnął na aksamitnym podłokietniku, drugą wsunął w miękkie, kędzierzawe włosy detektywa. Sherlock był tak ostrożny, że John prawie nie odczuwał dyskomfortu. Holmes jednocześnie całował jego pierś, muskał językiem sutki. W końcu cofnął rękę i zmienił nieco pozycję, by znów pocałować Johna. Sherlock wchodził w niego straszliwie powoli, dokładając męczących starań, by raptownym ruchem brutalnie nie rozerwać wrażliwego ciała. A doktor już nie zważał na ból, uczucie wypełnienia zerwało ostatnie hamulce i zmusiło go do objęcia Holmesa nogami, dając pełną zgodę na przyspieszenie. Sherlock stopniowo zwiększał tempo, już nie mogąc powstrzymać się od jęków. John nie pamiętał momentu, kiedy ból odszedł całkowicie, ustępując miejsca porażającej rozkoszy. Kompletna ciemność i tymczasowa ślepota wyostrzyła inne zmysły do tego stopnia, że obaj słyszeli wzajemne szaleńcze bicie serc i czuli żar wypełniający każdą cząsteczkę ciała. Nic się nie liczyło, nic nie istniało poza tu i teraz. Tylko splecione ze sobą palce, zachłanne pocałunki i czułe westchnienia – to było ważne w owej chwili.

John doszedł, wyginając się z krzykiem, a Holmes poszedł w jego ślady chwilę później, czując jak krąg mięśni zwiera się wokół jego penisa. Rzeczywistość rozsypała się z trzaskiem na tysiące okruchów. John obejmował leżącego na nim Sherlocka, gładząc jego włosy i próbując złapać oddech.

- John, to bardzo dziwne – odezwał się Holmes, dysząc.

- Co, Sherlock? – spytał doktor podejrzliwie, myśląc, że po czymś takim przyjaciel już niczym nie jest go w stanie zdziwić. Pomylił się.

- Zupełnie nie chce mi się myśleć – oznajmił Sherlock ze zgrozą i umościł się wygodniej na piersi doktora.

- W takim razie po prostu śpij – wyszeptał John łagodnie, uśmiechając się w ciemnościach i zamknął oczy.


	13. Rozdział 13 Powrót

**Rozdział 13**

**Powrót**

Mycroft zagrał niemal połowę utworów, jakie pamiętał ze szkolnych lat. Nareszcie zmęczył się i odwrócił od fortepianu ku Gregowi, siedzącemu w fotelu. Lestrade uniósł powieki przymknięte w wyrazie błogości. Mycroft patrzył na niego uważnie, z lekko zmęczonym wyrazem twarzy.

- Jak myślisz, gdzie są teraz? – Gregory obrócił w dłoni kieliszek z niedopitym koniakiem.

- Dogadują się. – Holmes starszy uśmiechnął się zagadkowo. – Raczej nie powinniśmy im przeszkadzać.

- Mycroft – odezwał się inspektor, mrużąc porozumiewawczo oko. - Ty już na pewno zrozumiałeś, jak Sherlock urządził to przedstawienie?

- Oczywiście - odpowiedział Mycroft, bardzo zadowolony z siebie. - Trochę chemicznych odczynników do wytworzenia dymu, prawdopodobnie kilka schowanych głośników, mechanizm do skrzypienia w szafie i taki sam automatycznie zamykający drzwi przy wyłączeniu energii elektrycznej.

- I on cały czas się tu ukrywał? - zapytał Lestrade ze zdumieniem.

Mycroft lekko zmarszczył brwi.

- Trzeba będzie poszukać nowych kadr w miejsce starych.

- Najlepszy sposób na ukrycie się: być ciągle na widoku. – Greg roześmiał się cicho, a widząc, że uraził tym Holmesa, postanowił zmienić temat. – Mycroft, nauczysz mnie grać? – skinął w kierunku fortepianu.  
- To samo? – upewnił się Holmes.

- Nie. – Gregory podszedł bliżej. – Wolałbym coś nowego.  
Mycroft ustąpił mu miejsca przy instrumencie i gdy tylko Lestrade usadowił się na taborecie, zaczął objaśniać rzecz podstawową i najważniejszą – ułożenie rąk.  
- Wyobraź sobie, że trzymasz piłeczkę. - Holmes zrobił gest, jakby objął niewidzialne jabłko. Lestrade próbował go niezbyt zgrabnie naśladować. - Piłeczka, Gregory, a nie pistolet.

Mycroft miękko nakrył dłonią cudzą rękę, poprawnie zaokrąglając jej palce. Lestrade wstrzymał oddech, czując ciepło, emanujące od dłoni przyjaciela. Potrzebował kilku sekund, by się otrząsnąć i znów zaczerpnąć powietrza. Mycroft udał, że niczego nie zauważył, nie chciał przynaglać inspektora. Pośpiech nie przyniósłby nic dobrego.

W czasie zaimprowizowanej lekcji Greg z całego serca śmiał się ze zjadliwych uwag, które sprowadzały się do tego, że inspektor jest niedbałym uczniem, nie słuchającym swojego nauczyciela. Bolały go mięśnie nieprzywykłe do takiego rodzaju wysiłku. To było dość odczuwalne. Mycroft poprawiał łokcie Lestrade'a, opuszczał jego ramiona, prostował plecy i podtrzymywał prawidłową postawę. W pewnym momencie Greg zapomniał się i ze zmęczenia odchylił w tył, oparłszy głowę o stojącego z tyłu Mycrofta. Ten nie cofnął rąk, teraz z lekka rozmasowując ramiona inspektora, od czego Gregory błogo przymknął oczy:

- Mięśnie…

- Jeżeli będziesz ćwiczył każdego dnia, to ból minie - zapewnił go Holmes, kontynuując masaż.

- Mycroft, chodźmy spać – wymamrotał Greg i ziewnął.

- Chodźmy - szepnął Holmes w odpowiedzi, zdejmując ręce z ramion przyjaciela. Odprowadził go do sypialni dla gości i życzył dobrej nocy.

To jeszcze nie był ten czas...  
*

- Sherlock! – Potrząsanie ramieniem wyrwało detektywa z głębokiego snu, lecz nie chciało mu się nawet poruszyć. – Sherlock! Tu chyba ktoś jest! – rozległ się głośny szept Watsona.  
- John... – Sherlock prawie jęknął, wracając do rzeczywistości i orientując się, że mimo otwartych oczu nic nie widzi. – Gdzie moja koszula?

- Nie wiem – usłyszał szeptaną odpowiedź. – Musimy uciekać.

Sherlock jakoś zdołał ubrać się w to, co odnalazł po omacku w ciemności. Odszukał na oślep Johna, złapał go za rękę i wyprowadził z sali. Musieli być ostrożni, w ciemności słyszeli głosy klientów i kelnerów. Kiedy dotarli do strefy oświetlonej, tam jakimś szczęśliwym trafem nikogo nie było. Szybko wyciągnęli swoje rzeczy z sejfu i doprowadzili się do jako takiego porządku, choć przy wyjściu z restauracji zostali i tak obrzuceni zawistnymi spojrzeniami właśnie wchodzących ludzi, a ktoś rzucił im porozumiewawczy uśmieszek.

Po powrocie do rezydencji obaj natychmiast wpadli do kuchni, gdzie już siedzieli Mycroft z Lestradem i spokojnie pili herbatę.  
- Witaj, braciszku. Cześć, Greg. My tylko na minutkę. – Sherlock rzucił się do stołu, opróżniając do reszty półmiski.  
- Mycroft. – John skinął głową na powitanie. – Greg... – Doktor porwał dwa czyste talerze i garść sztućców.

- Sherlock, nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia? – Mycroft starał się zachowywać spokojny ton i na razie mu się to doskonale udawało.

- Wybacz, wczoraj poszliśmy z Johnem w pewne urocze miejsce i... – W tym momencie Watson błyskawicznie zakneblował detektywa bułeczką.

- Bzyfalifmy fe – dokończył Sherlock niewyraźnie.  
John zalał się krwistym rumieńcem i zaczął wypychać swoją ofiarę za drzwi, jednocześnie przepraszając za to, że nie dotrzymają towarzystwa przy śniadaniu. Sherlock opierał się niezbyt energicznie.

- Mycroft, a to co było? – cicho odezwał się Lestrade, stopniowo wychodząc z oszołomienia.

- Któż to wie? – odparł Holmes starszy zagadkowo, pijąc wystygłą herbatę. – A co ty o tym sądzisz?

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że mieli pomieszane skarpetki, obaj byli rozczochrani, ale szalenie szczęśliwi i mieli malinki na szyjach od góry do dołu, to wygląda na to, że się dogadali wręcz wspaniale.

- Niezła ocena sytuacji. – Mycroft dopił herbatę i odstawił filiżankę. – Pójdziemy jeszcze pograć?

- Nie odmówię – zgodził się Gregory z zadowoleniem. Nie ma to jak lekcje u profesjonalisty.

- Sherlock, ten taksówkarz nas nigdy nie zapomni - powiedział John, dławiąc się ze śmiechu i podpełzając na łóżku bliżej Holmesa.

- Oczywiście, tym bardziej, że się tam nieomal wzajemnie zgwałciliśmy, a ty jeszcze wpadłeś na pomysł, żeby zaproponować mu aby dołączył na trzeciego - odpowiedział Sherlock niewzruszenie, pochylając się nad przyjacielem.

- Tylko żartowałem - zapewnił go doktor. - A widziałeś minę tej kobiety? Tej, która zasłoniła oczy swoim dzieciom?

- Obecne pokolenie przeżywa resztki konserwatyzmu. Chociaż, jej córce ewidentnie się spodobało, nawet do nas mrugnęła porozumiewawczo, kiedy matka się odwróciła.

- Tu masz krem - powiedział John cicho, dotykając palcem wydatnej kości policzkowej, i uniósł się, zlizując plamkę. – Mmm... migdałowy z czymś jeszcze?

- Nie próbowałeś? – zakpił detektyw, czekając, co odpowie doktor.

- Teraz wyliżę każdy centymetr twojej skóry, i tylko spróbuj potem powiedzieć, że cię pozbawiono deseru - zapewnił go John stanowczo.

- Spróbuj - szepnął Sherlock wyzywająco, jeszcze raz przekonując się, że John jest właśnie tym, czego od tak dawna szukał.

- Mycroft, ja już więcej nie mogę – wyjęczał Gregory.

Przechodząca koło drzwi pokojówka, która zatrzymała się, by wytrzeć z kurzu cenną zabytkową wazę, mimowolnie zaczęła nasłuchiwać.  
- Cierpliwości. Jeszcze trochę pocierp.  
- Kiedy bardziej się nie rozciąga! – Inspektor prawie płakał, próbując przerwać torturę.  
dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i uciekła, zalewając się jaskrawym rumieńcem. Co za szczęście, że niebawem odejdzie z tego bogatego, ale zupełnie zwariowanego domu!  
A tymczasem rozmowa obu panów trwała:

- Greg, jesteś dorosłym człowiekiem. Twoja ręka powinna objąć więcej, niż oktawę. Tak grają dzieci!  
- Kiedy nie moooogę!

- Trzeba będzie więcej ćwiczyć – podsumował Holmes, ukrywając uśmiech.


	14. Rozdział 14 Wybór

**Rozdział 14**

**Wybór**

Gregory przebudził się z niejasnym uczuciem, że czegoś mu brakuje. Wstał z kanapy w salonie, gdzie wieczorem zasnął podczas słuchania wspaniałej gry Mycrofta. Z trudem otwierał zaspane oczy. Lestrade już miał zamiar zadrzemać znowu, kiedy do pokoju wparował bez pukania rześki jak skowronek Sherlock i zaczął odsuwać zasłony, a przez okna wpadło jaskrawe światło.

- Śniadanie gotowe. – Sherlock usiadł na sąsiedniej kanapie. – Pójdziesz ze mną i z Johnem na spacer po mieście?

- Nie, dziękuję. – Greg rozumiał, że lepiej pozostawić tych dwóch samych. – Jeszcze trochę pośpię – dodał ospale i położył się z powrotem.

Sherlock wstał i poszedł ku drzwiom, mówiąc:

- W takim razie miłego samotnego dnia.

- To znaczy? – zdziwił się inspektor, unosząc głowę.

Sherlock przystanął i uśmiechnął się.

- Mycrofta pilnie wezwali w sprawach służbowych. Wyjechał wczesnym rankiem.

Holmes młodszy wyszedł, nawet nie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Lestrade już zamierzał się obrazić, że Mycroft się z nim nie pożegnał, lecz pomyślał, że przyjaciel po prostu nie chciał go budzić. Mało nie zabłądziwszy po drodze z łazienki do jadalni, postanowił wpierw zjeść śniadanie, a potem wymyślić sobie jakieś przyjemne zajęcie. John i Sherlock już zniknęli.  
Kiedy Gregory dopijał herbatę w kieszeni zagrała mu cicha melodyjka telefonu. Spodziewał się, że coś się stało w pracy, ale była to jego szwagierka. Sharon była oburzona, Greg nic nie powiedział jej o wyjeździe, jego telefon był poza zasięgiem, i musiała pojechać do domu Mycrofta, żeby się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć. Nie była zachwycona systemem ochrony i w ogóle poradziła Gregowi, żeby jak najszybciej wyjechał i nie zawracał głowy ewidentnie bardzo ważnemu, bardzo zajętemu człowiekowi. Sharon zaprosiłaby szwagra do siebie, ale jej mieszkanie z dwiema sypialniami było niewielkie, zwłaszcza, że mieszkały tam jeszcze dzieci. Za to istniała inna, bardzo korzystna możliwość. Jej znajoma sprzedaje miłe mieszkanko, niedaleko od Scotland Yardu i zaledwie kilka przecznic od Sharon. Cena przyzwoita za lokal już umeblowany i urządzony. Należałoby dokupić dosłownie parę drobiazgów. Idealnie. Coś jednak Gregowi nie dawało spokoju i nie pozwalało się zgodzić natychmiast. W końcu Sharon namówiła go, żeby przynajmniej obejrzał to mieszkanie. Lestrade obiecał, że przyjedzie po obiedzie i oboje tam pójdą. Uszczęśliwiona Sharon pożegnała się, zapewniając, że Marcus i Lily nie mogą się doczekać, kiedy zobaczą wujka. Inspektor włożył komórkę do kieszeni i jednym łykiem dopił zimną herbatę, bez przyjemności czując na języku jej gorzkawy smak.  
88

Lot do Londynu był długi i nudny. Lestrade mało nie usnął w samolocie. W porze obiadu zdążył zajść do domu Mycrofta, żeby zostawić walizkę, ale nie zastał nikogo poza ludźmi z ochrony. Nie miał ochoty jeść, więc ruszył prosto do Sharon. Małe mieszkanie Wilsonów przywitało go szczęśliwym dziecięcym piskiem i śmiechem. Marcus z płonącymi oczami dopytywał się, gdzie wujek wyjeżdżał, podczas gdy jego młodsza siostra oglądała ciekawie pamiątki, jakie Gregory przywiózł z Paryża. Sharon ledwo przekonała dzieci, by zostały w domu, obiecując, że oboje z wujkiem wrócą na kolację.  
Mieszkanie, które poszli obejrzeć, było rzeczywiście bardzo ładne. Przytulna sypialnia, salonik, mały gabinet, kuchnia i wielki balkon, spora łazienka, korytarzyk i nawet składzik. Tego wszystkiego było nawet za wiele dla samotnego człowieka. Właścicielką okazała się miła niemłoda kobieta, która przeprowadzała się z rodziną do innego miasta. Gregory zrobił na niej bardzo dobre wrażenie i kobieta zgodziła się nawet trochę obniżyć cenę. Nie widząc szczególnego entuzjazmu ze strony inspektora, Sharon powiedziała, że jeszcze się zastanowi i zadzwoni, po czym wrócili do jej domu.

Po obfitej kolacji, w czasie której Gregory z zachwytem opowiadał o swojej wycieczce, Sharon nalegała, by pojechał do siebie taksówką. Jednak Lestrade uznał to za śmieszny pomysł, choć pora była już dość późna. Na odchodnym obiecał, że zajrzy za parę dni i poszedł pieszo przez nocny Londyn.  
Spacerując po znajomych ulicach, całkowicie pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach. Musiał powiedzieć Mycroftowi, że się wyprowadza, a samemu inspektorowi to się nie do końca podobało. Był zamyślony w takim stopniu, że nawet nie zauważył samochodu, który raptownie wyjechał na pełnej prędkości zza rogu.

88  
Ktoś natarczywie zapukał do drzwi gabinetu. Usłyszawszy zaproszenie, do środka dosłownie wbiegł zdyszany młody człowiek. Wszyscy obecni popatrzyli na niego ze zdumieniem.  
- Panie Holmes...! – zaczął głośno, ale widząc zmarszczone brwi szefa, podszedł blisko i dokończył już szeptem: - Inspektora Lestrade'a potrącił samochód. Jest w tej chwili na reanimacji, lekarze robią co w ich mocy.  
Mycroftowi zdawało się, że jego serce zatrzymało się na moment. Ze wszystkich sił starał się nie okazać emocji, jakie go zalały.  
- Kierowca...? – spytał cicho, by opanować zdradliwe drżenie głosu.  
- Przyjezdny. Stracił prawo jazdy już rok temu. Nietrzeźwy, bez pasów. Tożsamość ustalono na podstawie dokumentów ze schowka, bo ciało zostało niemal całkowicie zmiażdżone.  
Mycroft nie wiedział co robić. A właściwie nie był przekonany o słuszności swojego wyboru. Stanowisko nie pozwalało mu tak po prostu wyjść w samym środku bardzo ważnej konferencji, jednak z drugiej strony... Holmes zrobił głęboki wdech, zamknął oczy i wypuścił powietrze, nieznacznie unosząc głowę.

- Panowie, proszę o wybaczenie. Muszę was opuścić, lecz zostawię w zastępstwie swojego asystenta. Proszę zbyt mocno nie naciskać na pana Greysa.  
- Ależ sir... – odezwał się przerażonym szeptem młody człowiek, który jedynie miał zamiar powiadomić o wypadku. – Ja nie mogę...

- Możesz. – Mycroft uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco, sadzając go na swoim miejscu. – Fred, pomagałeś mi przy tym projekcie, wiesz o nim dostatecznie wiele. Jesteś bardzo bystry, więc mnie nie zawiedź. – Lekko klepnął asystenta po ramieniu i szybko wyszedł z gabinetu, zostawiając zmieszanego młodzieńca sam na sam z przedstawicielami kilku znaczących krajów.  
88

Gregory poczuł chłodny dreszcz na skórze i gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku, chwytając się za głowę. Ciepła ręka legła na jego ramieniu, delikatnie popychając go z powrotem.

- Spokojnie, kochanie, nie powinieneś wstawać. – Troskliwy i taki znajomy głos.  
Lestrade w oszołomieniu otworzył oczy, nie dowierzając zmysłom. Na skraju łóżka siedziała jego żona. Mary zupełnie się nie zmieniła. Miała ma sobie tę samą sukienkę, co w dniu śmierci. I uśmiechała się tak samo. Za ten uśmiech Greg mógłby oddać wszystkie bogactwa Ziemi.  
- Gdzie jestem? – Głos mu się łamał, ale inspektor nie mógł dalej leżeć, głupio poruszając wargami bez jednego dźwięku.  
- Fizycznie w szpitalu pod wezwaniem Świętej Marii – uśmiechnęła się Mary – a duchowo... – Zamyśliła się, zabawnie wydymając usta. – To miejsce ma wiele nazw.

- Jak prozaicznie – uśmiechnął się Gregory, rozglądając się po pokoju. Przypominał izbę w prostym drewnianym domku na wsi. – I ty tutaj... – przerwał, próbując dobrać odpowiednie słowo.  
- Tak, można powiedzieć żyję – odpowiedziała za niego Mary i wzięła go za rękę. – Greg, dla ciebie jest jeszcze za wcześnie.  
- A jeżeli ja nie chcę wracać? - zapytał Lestrade, nakrywając jej dłoń swoją.

Mary tylko pokręciła głową.

- Nie wolno, kochany. Musisz wrócić z powrotem, ktoś tam na ciebie bardzo czeka.

Greg zmrużył oczy, próbując powstrzymać łzy. Od tak dawna nie słyszał tego głosu, nie widział tych dobrych oczu i nie czuł znajomego ciepła rąk.

- Gregory, posłuchaj uważnie. Ja nie mam nic przeciwko Mycroftowi, naprawdę.

Lestrade otworzył szeroko oczy:

- Ależ... jak to?

- Nie udawaj niewiniątka, głuptasie. Nie mów, że nie zauważyłeś tej troski, z jaką on się do ciebie odnosi. Że nie zauważyłeś, jak na ciebie patrzy i męczy się z nieodwzajemnionej miłości.  
Gregory szybko zamrugał, patrząc na żonę i myśląc, że ona żartuje.

- Mówię poważnie - Mary udała, że się obraziła. - Dlaczego mężczyźni są tacy tępi w sferze uczuciowej? – Przewróciła oczami, wstając z łóżka i rozsuwając białe zasłonki w oknie.

- I co mam robić? - zapytał Lestrade, kierując niewidzące spojrzenie w sufit.

- Nie wypuszczać go - powiedziała dziewczyna psotnie, wskakując na parapet i usadawiając się wygodnie.

Do drzwi ktoś ostrożnie zapukał i Gregory spojrzał w tamtą stronę, oczekując by Mary pozwoliła wejść nieproszonemu gościowi.

- Wejdź, mój aniele - powiedziała Mary czule i lekko zeskoczyła z parapetu, podbiegając do otwierających się drzwi.


	15. Rozdział 15 Razem

**Rozdział 15 **

**Razem**

Mycroft postarał się, by o wypadku nie zawiadomiono Sharon od razu. Miał niewiele czasu, tylko kilka godzin, by pobyć z Gregiem – zaledwie do rana. Holmes wiedział już o przeprowadzkowych planach, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Skoro nie istniała już groźba zamachu czy jakakolwiek inna, Lestrade zwyczajnie nie miał innego powodu by zostać.

Mycroft siedział przy szpitalnym łóżku i nie mógł pogodzić się z myślą, że zbliżywszy się tak bardzo do inspektora, nie będzie mógł go zatrzymać. Holmes skrzyżował ręce na skraju posłania, złożywszy na nich głowę. Patrzał na spokojną twarz Grega i słuchał wstrętnego popiskiwania medycznej maszynerii. Niezależnie jak bardzo Mycroft pragnął, by ten człowiek został z nim, nie wierzył w taki scenariusz. Kogo jak kogo, ale zwłaszcza detektywa inspektora nie chciał zatrzymywać siłą. Jedna rzecz była w tej chwili najważniejsza: Lestrade żył, a lekarze twierdzili, że prędko dojdzie do siebie. I ten najważniejszy szczegół przesłaniał całą resztę.

88

Gregory powoli otworzył oczy, oswajając się z przyćmionym światłem sali szpitalnej. Całe ciało bolało go nieznośnie. Ledwo mógł poruszyć odrętwiałymi kończynami. Nie od razu poczuł ciepło na swojej ręce. Lestrade zamrugał i stwierdził, że przy jego łóżku siedzi Mycroft i śpi, trzymając go mocno za nadgarstek. Greg ostrożnie, wlokąc jakieś kabelki i rurkę kroplówki, położył drugą rękę na głowie śpiącego.

Mycroft przebudził się natychmiast i poderwał, mrugając sennie.

- Cześć. Jak się czujesz?

- Jakby mnie parę razy walec przejechał – wyszeptał Lestrade z humorem i został wynagrodzony lekkim uśmiechem Holmesa.

Mycroft niechętnie próbował cofnąć rękę, lecz Gregory zatrzymał go, kładąc swoją dłoń z wierzchu.

- Wiesz, byłem _tam_ – Inspektor znacząco uniósł wzrok ku sufitowi i ponownie spojrzał na Mycrofta z powagą. – Wyobraź sobie – uśmiechnął się melancholijnie – miałbym córkę. Niemalże kopia swojej matki, taka sama piękność.

Mycroft popatrzył czujnie na Grega, nie wiedząc jak zareagować na te słowa. Lekarze twierdzili, że inspektor ma kilka złamanych kości i silnych stłuczeń, ale nie było mowy o obrażeniach mózgu.

- Nie wierzysz mi – powiedział Lestrade domyślnie i uśmiechnął się. – Mary prosiła, bym ci przekazał, że nie powinieneś wchodzić w żadne układy z mężczyzną o inicjałach L.K., przeciwnie należy go szybko aresztować.

Oczy Mycrofta rozszerzyły się. Żaden z jego podwładnych nie wiedział nic o Lucasie Kelseyu, który bardzo dyskretnie przedłożył mu nader kuszącą propozycję. Czyżby Greg naprawdę...? Niewiarygodne.

- A podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania – ciągnął inspektor – zagrałeś zamiast dwóch ósemek triolę i trochę pomyliłeś rytm.

- Skończyłem akademię muzyczną, czemu miałbym się pomylić? – odparł Mycroft, w duchu przeklinając swoją pychę, gdyż Lestrade miał przecież rację.

- Może się denerwowałeś? – spytał Gregory niewinnie, widząc, jak Mycroft unosi brew i uśmiecha się, jakby czekał na odpowiedź. – Pewnie za bardzo chciałeś zrobić na mnie wrażenie.

Holmes ledwo zauważalnie zmienił się na twarzy, co jednak nie uszło uwadze Lestrade'a.

- Mycroft... – wyszeptał inspektor, z wysiłkiem przyciągając rękę Holmesa do swoich ust i owiewając ją ciepłym oddechem. – Ja wszystko wiem...  
Holmes z wolna pochylił się do tym kuszących, półotwartych ust. I kiedy obu mężczyzn dzieliły zaledwie milimetry, czuli już swoje oddechy, do sali wpadła zdyszana Sharon, z trudem powstrzymująca dzieci, które rwały się do tego, by wleźć na łóżko i uściskać chorego wujka. Mycroft pośpiesznie zrejterował, wyśliznął się z separatki, nie chcąc wchodzić pod rękę zdenerwowanej kobiecie, która wpierw okropnie zrugała Lestrade'a za nieostrożność, a potem raptownie zasypała biednego Grega pytaniami o samopoczucie. Lestrade opędzał się słabo, zapewniając, że już za parę tygodni go wypiszą. Jak się okazało Sharon zapakowała i przyniosła zdaje się połowę zawartości swojej lodówki, tłumacząc, że w tego rodzaju placówkach źle żywią. I nie robiło na niej żadnego wrażenia to, że szwagier leży w jednym z najlepszych londyńskich szpitali.

Mycroft tymczasem poszedł porozmawiać z personelem, zamierzając zabrać Grega do domu jak najwcześniej. Kiedy Holmes wrócił, Sharon już nie było, a Gregory spał. Nie obawiając się już, że zostanie źle zrozumiany, Mycroft podszedł do łóżka i lekko pocałował śpiącego. Greg natychmiast się obudził i oddał pocałunek, przyciągając Mycrofta do siebie i wsuwając palce w jego włosy. Holmes poczuł, że traci głowę, w końcu otrzymawszy ciche pozwolenie na naruszenie przestrzeni osobistej detektywa inspektora w całkiem niedwuznacznej formie.

A Lestrade był już absolutnie pewien, że nie opuści tego człowieka o chłodnych oczach i takich ciepłych rękach, które w tej chwili go obejmowały z wielką ostrożnością.

I niech cały świat zaczeka.

88

Grega wypisano ze szpitala po tygodniu, pod warunkiem, że w domu będzie miał pierwszorzędną opiekę, z czym bardzo dobrze radził sobie Mycroft i przyjeżdżający raz dziennie lekarze z prywatnej kliniki. Stan detektywa poprawiał się i ranny mógł się już poruszać bez pomocy.

Pewnego wieczora, kiedy Mycroft i Gregory oglądali film w salonie na piętrze, inspektor położył głowę na kolanach przyjaciela i uważnie go obserwował.

- Długo jeszcze będziesz tak na mnie patrzał? - zainteresował się Holmes kpiąco, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu.

- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że taka wyjątkowa osobowość zwróciła na mnie uwagę - odpowiedział cicho Lestrade, wyciągnąwszy rękę do jego szyi, lekko dotykając koniuszkami palców i wyczuwając pulsującą żyłę.

- Lepiej uwierz – Mycroft wreszcie zerknął na Grega. – W tych czasach ciężko o samotnego inspektora policji, który jest w stanie znieść mojego brata i nie próbuje nikomu grozić swoimi śmiesznymi „znajomościami" w kręgach rządowych.

Lestrade oblizał się, a Holmes przełknął głośno ślinę.

- Mycroft – odezwał się inspektor z lekką chrypką – pocałuj mnie.

I Holmes usłuchał. Wstał, podtrzymując głowę Grega i układając go wygodnie na oparciu kanapy. Sam pochylił się nad nim, całując ciepłe wargi inspektora. Obaj zamknęli oczy, rozkoszując się bliskością, a po chwili ręce Lestrade'a sięgnęły do guzików przy koszuli Mycrofta.

- Greg, jeszcze za wcześnie, ty... – zaczął Mycroft, lecz Gregory mu przerwał.

- Czuję się już świetnie – odparł stanowczo i wbił w Mycrofta zupełnie spokojne spojrzenie. – Mycrofcie Holmes. Ja. Chcę. Ciebie. Teraz.  
Nie musiał tego powtarzać. Lestrade błyskawicznie uporał się z guzikami przy ich ubraniach, które bezładnie poleciały na podłogę. Holmes tak delikatnie obchodził się z Gregiem, jakby ten był porcelanową wazą z wyjątkowo cennej kolekcji. Całował każdy skrawek skóry widoczny spod bandaży, zostawił łańcuszek malinek na karku, gładził szerokie ramiona, które drżały z podniecenia.  
Lestrade wdychał lekki zapach szamponu, unoszący się z włosów Mycrofta i w ciszy odchodził od zmysłów, gryząc wargi, by nie jęczeć bezwstydnie.

To doprowadzało go do szaleństwa: odczuwać tak podniecający dotyk wszędzie i nie móc się sprzeciwić. Kiedy Greg w końcu nie wytrzymał i wygiął całe ciało, stykając się nareszcie z równie podnieconym Mycroftem, ten zaskoczony mógł jedynie ukryć twarz na ramieniu inspektora i jęknąć ochryple.

- Proszę... – To było wszystko, co mógł wykrztusić Lestrade, reszta utonęła w zachłannym pocałunku.

Mycroft wygrzebał z jakiejś szuflady tubkę żelu i wycisnął na dłoń od razu połowę. Lubrykant był chłodny i Greg zadrżał pod dotykiem Mycrofta, który po chwili uchwycił oparcie sofy i powoli zaczął osadzać się na partnerze.

Mycroft odłączył się od bólu. To uczucie przestało dla niego istnieć, gdyż pod wpływem jego niespiesznych ruchów Lestrade dosłownie miotał się pod nim, błagając o przerwę, bo zaraz dojdzie. Mycroft tylko patrzył na wyginającego się inspektora, którego jęki przechodziły w krzyk, i uśmiechał się, kontynuując słodkie tortury. Gregory mruczał coś bezładnie o braku sumienia u wszystkich Holmesów, ale słowa wkrótce straciły wszelki sens. Oszołomionemu umysłowi katastrofalnie brakowało powietrza. Serce waliło jak młotem, po skroniach toczyły się kropelki potu. Lestrade gładził pierś Mycrofta, pieszcząc go jednocześnie w takt ruchów.  
To już nie mogło potrwać długo. Czując, że obaj dochodzą do granicy, Holmes przyspieszył, znajdując nareszcie odpowiedni kąt. Przy ostatnich ruchach Greg przyciągnął go do siebie, łapczywie wpijając się w wargi. Mycroft oddał pocałunek i oderwał się tylko na sekundę, by z zaciśniętymi powiekami wyjęczeć imię ukochanego. Greg skończył w chwilę później.

Wszystko dokoła jakby nie istniało. To był tylko ich świat – lśniący jaskrawymi barwami, kołysany falami orgazmu. Ciepło rozlewające się po ciele, grzało serca i dusze, lecząc rany długiej samotności.

Lestrade zasnął prawie od razu, zdążywszy tylko jeszcze raz pocałować Mycrofta i nie widział już, jak ten przykrył ich obu kocem, przytulił się do ramienia inspektora, ziewnął i wyszeptał:

- Kocham cię.  
Ciemność przyjęła to wyznanie z demonstracyjną obojętnością, a jednak troskliwie otuliła obu mężczyzn, nie chcąc naruszać ich spokojnego snu.


	16. Epilog

**Epilog**

Jaskrawe promienie słońca prześlizgnęły się po gładkiej powierzchni podłogi, podkradając się coraz bliżej kanapy. W ciszy salonu zabrzmiał hałas wibrującego telefonu, który prawie spadł ze stoliczka do kawy. Mycroft sennie otworzył jedno oko, przyzwyczajając się do oślepiającego świata, lejącego się z ogromnych okien i spróbował możliwie delikatnie wyswobodzić się spod Grega, który spokojnie sapał z głową na jego piersi. Lestrade, nie budząc się, puścił Holmesa, wtuliwszy nos w poduszkę i wciągając jej zapach. Mycroft, przeciągnąwszy się słodko, podreptał po ciepłej podłodze do telefonu i przeczytał wiadomość. Na jego twarzy odmalował się wyraz skrajnego zdumienia, a następnie zwycięski uśmiech - bardzo rzadkie zjawisko. Holmes rzucił aparat w stronę kanapy, prosto na obnażone plecy inspektora. Lestrade wzdrygnął się.

- Greg, wstawaj! Mamy dzisiaj mnóstwo rzeczy do zrobienia – oznajmił Mycroft głośno i władczo, ostatecznie otrząsnąwszy się ze snu.

- Tak wcześnie? Gdzie? – rozległo się żałośnie z kanapy. Lestrade otworzył oczy akurat w porę, by przez parę sekund podziwiać Mycroftowy wypięty tyłek, który jednak zaraz schował się pod bokserkami. Inspektor z rozczarowaniem ponownie zarył się w poduszce. Holmes zebrał z podłogi rozrzuconą garderobę policjanta i cisnął ją na kanapę. Po czym w pośpiechu wyszedł z pokoju. Lestrade odwrócił się na plecy i niemrawo sięgnął po komórkę, czytając esemesa.

Po czym z wrażenia upuścił telefon i ze zdumiewającą w jego stanie szybkością, jaką mógłby usprawiedliwić tylko pożar, ubrał się i pobiegł szukać Mycrofta.  
_„Ślub jutro w rezydencji o 17.00. S.H. i J.W."_

88

- Nie patrz tak na mnie – wymamrotał Sherlock, unosząc podbródek, by inspektorowi było wygodniej. – To był pomysł Johna. – Bezwiednie przymknął oczy i uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli.

- Według mnie wyglądasz wspaniale – oświadczył Lestrade, kończąc zawiązywać mu krawat i poprawiając klapy marynarki.

Detektyw odwrócił się do lustra, obejrzał krytycznie i widocznie postanowił tego dnia wyjątkowo zrezygnować ze swej zwykłej ironii, gdyż powiedział tylko:

- Dziękuję.

88

- John, prezentujesz się idealnie – rzekł Mycroft, przyjmując gościa w swoim gabinecie. Do uroczystości pozostało parę godzin, więc postanowił osobiście sprawdzić, czy obaj panowie młodzi byli gotowi. Sherlockiem miał się zająć Greg, a on sam postanowił porozmawiać z Watsonem. Należało Johnowi dać kilka wskazówek. Mycroft nie miał pojęcia, że rozmowa potoczy się w zupełnie innym kierunku.  
- Mycroft, Sherlock wszystko mi opowiedział o twoich niecnych podchodach w Dartmoor – odezwał się John, uważnie obserwując rozmówcę spod zmrużonych powiek.  
Holmes uśmiechał się miło i uprzejmie, mając nadzieję, że taki mało ważny szczegół nie skłoni doktora do zmiany zdania.

- Wszystko rozumiem: pokój, romantyczny wystrój, a jak sprytnie pomyślane było z tym facetem z obrączką... – ciągnął Watson z uznaniem.

Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Holmesa starszego.

- Jaki facet z obrączką?

Watson, lekko zaniepokojony, jak umiał opisał mężczyznę, którego widział pamiętnej nocy w ogrodzie. I dokładnie przytoczył rozmowę. Mycroft nic nie mówił, ale zbladł i poczuł mimowolny dreszcz na myśl, że jego ludzie sprawdzili wszystkich gości hotelu, a jednak sądząc z opisu, John spotkał tam swojego niedoszłego zabójcę. Holmes dopiero teraz do końca zrozumiał, z jakiego powodu Moran nie nacisnął spustu.

88

Sebastian głośno kichnął, siedząc za stolikiem w najciemniejszym kącie baru, i zamówił jeszcze jedną szklaneczkę najdroższej whisky. Z samego rana dowiedział się o ślubie Holmesa i Watsona. Miał jeszcze kilku szpiegów, którzy po starej znajomości chcieli rozbawić snajpera, który chwilowo zawiesił działalność na kołku.  
Z zadumy wyrwał go donośny głos piosenkarki, która wskazała na niego ze sceny i oznajmiła, że następny utwór dedykowany jest owemu sympatycznemu samotnemu panu przy najdalszym stoliku. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się czarująco i zaczęła śpiewać:

No I've changed,  
I have changed,  
Just like you,  
Just like you...

Sebastian chciał jak najszybciej uciec z zasięgu skierowanego na niego reflektora. Wstał, jednym haustem dopił zawartość szklanki, a whiskey przyjemnie sparzyła mu gardło. Zostawił przyzwoity napiwek i zebrał się do wyjścia.

…For how long,  
For how long  
Must I wait?  
I know there's something wrong…

Zatrzymał się i obejrzał na śpiewaczkę, raptem słuchając uważniej. To była prawda, długo na coś czekał. Cóż to za cuda? Moran uśmiechnął się, mrużąc oczy.

…Your concrete heart isn't beating,  
And you tried to  
Make it come alive…

Sebastian mimowolnie przypomniał sobie Dartmoor i w duszy już całkiem mu pociemniało.

88

_Moran cicho otworzył drzwi i jak cień wśliznął się do pokoju. Zobaczywszy ciemną sylwetkę na kanapie, spokojnym krokiem podszedł bliżej i podał jej małe pudełeczko._

_- Skłamałbym gdybym powiedział, że jestem zdziwiony – odezwał się tamten człowiek z lekkim rozczarowaniem i wyjął z pudełka złotą obrączkę z grawerunkiem, który w półmroku nie tyle widział, co wyczuwał palcami._

_- Bardziej mnie interesuje odpowiedź, James – odparł Moran wyniośle, wbijając wzrok w swego rozmówcę. _

_- Tak, Sebastianie – odrzekł Moriarty, wkładając obrączkę demonstracyjnym, wyzywającym gestem.  
- A teraz to ja nie jestem zdziwiony – zakpił Moran z półuśmieszkiem, pochylając się nad przyszłym mężem._

_- Zaraz to naprawię, kochany – westchnął James i przyciągnął go do siebie, zamykając usta pocałunkiem._

88

…No shadows,  
Just red lights -  
Now I'm here to rescue you…

Sebastian przypomniał sobie pierwsze spotkanie z Jimem, kiedy to jego zleceniem przypadkowo okazał się człowiek, zamierzający zabić Moriarty'ego. To mu się prawie udało, ale Sebastian wykonał swoją robotę szybko i czysto. James od razu dowiedział się, kto przeszkodził w zamachu i naturalnie bez trudu odszukał swojego mimowolnego zbawcę, który zwyczajnie wykonywał tylko zlecenie, nie interesując się niczym więcej.

…Oh I'm still alive,  
I'm still alive, and  
I cannot apologize, no…

Sebastian gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Krew łomotała mu w skroniach, zasnuwała oczy mętnym tumanem. Skrzywił się i ruszył w stronę sceny, zamierzając dowiedzieć się, co to za żartowniś wybrał właśnie tę, a nie inną piosenkę. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego figlarnie i powtórzywszy refren, śpiewała dalej:

…So silent,  
No violence,  
But inside my head  
So loud and clear…

Moran prawie już osiągnął cel, kiedy pochwycono go – prawie niezauważalnie i z pełnym profesjonalizmem – ciągnąc na zaplecze baru. Resztę pamiętał urywkami: silny ból od uderzenia w głowę, szamotanina, ciemne kręgi przed oczami, trzask zamykanych drzwi i warkot silnika samochodu.

…You're screaming,  
You're screaming,  
Covered up with a smile, I've learned to fear…

Ocknął się już w samolocie, którego kabinę zdążył zobaczyć jedynie przez parę sekund. Wrzasnął coś o tym, że zabije wszystkich, a potem znów osunął się w ciemność, w której głos ślicznej śpiewaczki wciąż powtarzał:

…Just sunshine  
And blue sky -  
This is all we get  
For living here…

Sebastian, odzyskawszy przytomność, udawał nadal zemdlonego. Kiedy jednak porywacze to zauważyli, jedynie ponaglili kierowcę, że ma się pośpieszyć. Jechali długą drogą nad samym brzegiem morza. Fale iskrzyły się od jaskrawych promieni słonecznych.

…Come fire,  
Come fire,  
Let it burn, and love come racing through…

Samochód zatrzymał się przed szykowną willą, a porywacze wepchnęli Morana do jednego z pokoi, po drodze sprawnie uwalniając z kajdanek i więzów, po czym drzwi się za nim zatrzasnęły. Sebastian rozejrzał się, dostrzegając kogoś na balkonie i ruszył energicznym krokiem, zaciskając kułaki i kipiąc z wściekłości.

…Oh I'm still alive,  
I'm still alive, and  
I cannot apologize, no…

- Bydlak! – ryknął, zamierzając się pięścią.  
- Tylko nie po twarzy, skarbie! – zapiszczał Moriarty, uchylając się przed ciosem i uciekając.  
- Już ja z ciebie wytrzęsę te wygłupy! – zagroził Sebastian, łapiąc w końcu swoją ofiarę.  
- Oou, zaczynaj – uśmiechnął się Jim i oblizał. – Cały jestem twój.

…I've learn to lose,  
I've learn to win,  
I turn my face against the wind…

W najbliższym czasie James Moriarty chciał wziąć urlop od przestępczego świata i pobyć sama na sam ze swoim bardzo rozgniewanym mężczyzną. Zresztą Moran złościł się tylko do momentu, kiedy obaj doszli po raz drugi, jakimś cudem zdoławszy dotrzeć wcześniej do kanapy.

…I will move fast,  
I will move slow,  
Take me where I have to go…

Nocą, już w łóżku, Jim opowiedział, jak udało mu się przeżyć na dachu szpitala św. Bartłomieja, a Sebastian snuł plany, co zamierza porabiać na ustronnej wyspie Moriarty'ego. Mieli tu wszak pozostać jeszcze dość długo.

…Oh I'm still alive,  
I'm still alive, and  
I cannot apologize, no…

A Moran po raz kolejny utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że jego facet po prostu nie potrafi przepraszać.

Na poprawiny wesela Lestrade nie poszedł, usprawiedliwiając się okropnym zmęczeniem i bólem głowy, leżał więc sam na wielkim łóżku w sypialni Mycrofta, który postanowił przygotować śniadanie. Inspektora obudził dzwonek telefonu z pracy, a tego nie mógł zignorować. Mamrocząc sennie coś w rodzaju „halo, słucham", Greg padł z powrotem na poduszkę, nie odrywając komórki od ucha.  
- Dzień dobry, inspektorze. Przepraszam, że dzwonię chyba nie w porę... – usłyszał i zrobił męczeńską minę, ale milczał - ...jednak to jest pilne. – Lestrade wytężył uwagę, zastanawiając się, jacy to straszliwi przestępcy właśnie rozrabiają na swobodzie, jednak nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy. – Otrzymałem powiadomienie, że został pan awansowany do rangi commandera1.

Lestrade zakrztusił się i błyskawicznie poderwał z posłania.

Głos w słuchawce szybko wytrajkotał:

- Rozumiem, że to niezwykłe, tyle stopni w tak krótkim czasie, ale...

Gregory już tego nie słuchał. W samych bokserkach wypadł za drzwi, wrzeszcząc na całe gardło:

- MYYYYCROOOOOFT!

Zdawało się, że ten wrzask poniósł się echem po całej rezydencji.

Winowajca zaś siedział w kuchni, uśmiechnięty i chował się za gazetą, nie przerywając popijania herbaty.

KONIEC (i wszyscy odtąd żyli długo i szczęśliwie w swoich nieheteroseksualnych związkach)

Piosenka: Lisa Miskovsky „Still Alive"

Z tego miejsca dziękuję za korektę Minamoto.

1 Polskie i brytyjskie rangi policyjne nie pokrywają się, więc tylko wyjaśnię, że Lestrade przeskoczył aż cztery stopnie do góry.


End file.
